


Violet Currant

by SkinsT, superbaby2



Series: Red Currant Collection [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen, M/M, baby gay jaco? who knows, burter and jeice is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaby2/pseuds/superbaby2
Summary: A fanfic of a fanfic! Based on the work "Red Currant" by user SkinsT! Credit for this idea goes to them, I just wanna get the Ginyu Force involved.Captain Ginyu finally gets to reunite with his soldiers again, and work for his boss like he wanted to. However, after the Tournament of Power, there are some conditions of his servitude he must follow. Ginyu doesn't want to have a Galactic Patrolman as a babysitter to him and his men, but that's just how it is sometimes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkinsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Currant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783743) by [SkinsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT). 



“Then these are my terms. If we win that tournament, and this universe remains, use the Dragon Balls to revive me, and the Ginyu Force.”

“So you’ll enter the tournament?”

“If you’ll promise me.”

It was over. The Tournament of Power, the competition to decide the fate of Universe 7. Frieza had watched how all of Goku’s friends and family came to congratulate him when Universe 7 was announced the victor. His contempt for the Saiyan warrior couldn’t be expressed by the cold shoulder he gave the group after the victory. He was surprised he had even managed not to attempt a battle against Goku in that moment, and banished the thought that it was fear due to Goku’s newfound Ultra Instinct. It would be during a party several months later that Frieza’s hatred would only grow stronger, but he would also cross paths with someone who would change his life.

If he could ever learn to control his men again, that was. He had joined the Tournament under the condition that five of his best men were to be revived, along with him once it ended. Beerus took quick note of this, and used his godly authority to tie a tight proverbial leash around Frieza. As for his men, Whis had suggested that they call upon someone who could supervise the Ginyu Force at all times. The Destroyer’s first choice wasn’t available, and neither was his second. Or his third, or his fourth, or his fifth…

“What do you mean my 44th choice isn’t available? How many people can be that busy?” Beerus could feel his patience wearing thinner and thinner. He briefly weighed his options more carefully, before taking a deep breath and turning to Whis once more. “How about that Galactic Patrolman? The one who’s friends with Bulma? What was his name again…?” 

“Jaco, I believe. My lord,” Whis held his staff up to his eye level, and gazed into the orb. “He’s… not busy! Actually, it seems that he’s just been demoted from his position as a galactic “elite…” Whis looked at Beerus, who was relieved that one of his choices finally worked. 

“Get him here as soon as possible. We will discuss the terms of this with him.” Beerus grinned knowingly. “We’ll make him a deal he cannot refuse.”

Within minutes, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman was seated in the grass on Planet Beerus, listening to the request of the gods before him. He could feel himself shaking, trying not to seem visibly nervous. Jaco had only seen Beerus in person a handful of times, but he knew of the Destroyer’s power. He feared it more than most anything- if Beerus so wished, Jaco could cease to exist within mere seconds. It was that fear that kept him in line- and Beerus had a short temper to boot. 

“So, have we got a deal? You’ll watch the Ginyu Force at all times, in exchange for a bit of divine protection.” The Destroyer glared at the small alien, prompting him to respond quickly. 

“O-of course! Anything for you, Lord Beerus!” His voice shook when he spoke, pissing Beerus off a bit. He got that Jaco was nervous in the presence of a deity, but couldn’t he at least control himself better than that? 

“Teleport him and his ship back to where they were, Whis. I think I might go take a quick nap…”

“As you wish, my- Oh!” Whis pulled a small communicator from a pocket beneath his robes, and glanced at it. His eyes lit up, and he looked at Beerus with a smile that the Destroyer only knew meant one thing. The only reason that Earth was still intact, it seemed.

“Bulma’s having another party, I assume?” Whis nodded, and the purple feline smiled wider than before. “Let’s go, then. I’m hungry anyway.” He glanced over to the patrolman again, then back to Whis. “Bring him too. He can get acquainted with the Ginyu Force and Frieza. We’ll pick them up on the way there.” With that, the two deities teleported to Earth, in search of the finest food, bringing Jaco with them.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco dislikes his position in the chain of things. Frieza is angry. Beerus eats macaroni and cheese.

Bulma always threw a gratuitous amount of unnecessary parties. All the time, for everything. But for once, this was well deserved. Winning the Tournament of Power was nothing to sneeze at, and Universe 7 had done it. Escaping being erased by the Grand Zeno was truly something to celebrate. When Beerus and Whis had arrived, Bulma had pushed a large cart of food their way. This satisfied the two deities, for the time being. In their bliss, they had forgotten about the Ginyu Force and the fact that Jaco was even supposed to be their supervisor at all. Jaco sat in a lawn chair, sipping milk from a small carton. He knew the Ginyu Force and Frieza were both being watched by Goku and company, so he could relax for a bit. The small alien had a feeling this would be the last moment of pure relaxation he would have in a while. 

The force was not dressed as lavishly as Frieza, who wore a suit tailored for him with a cape bearing the crest of Universe 7. It truly showed how regal Frieza was, really an outfit befitting of an emperor. The Ginyu Force was restricted to their regular armor, as they didn’t have time in between being resurrected and getting settled in on Frieza’s new ship to be able to get new outfits for themselves. 

“Lord Frieza, it’s so good to have you back, and to be back!” Ginyu beamed, grinning at his leader. 

“Hm, yes. I enjoy being alive once more. Certainly not around these monkeys, however.” He scowled at the large crowd of self proclaimed ‘do-gooders’ behind him. He wouldn’t dare give those maggots his attentions by properly naming them. There was a long pause, but then Jeice piped up. “So, uh, Lord Frieza. What are you going to do from here?”

“I plan to recreate my empire. This is only an… inconvenience.” Frieza turned to him men. “I expect that you will ll do all you can to assist me in my efforts.” His statement was met with 5, synced responses of, “Of course, Lord Frieza!”

Jaco watched the freak show from the corner of his eye. He may have been afraid of the cruel tyrant Frieza, but his soldiers were nothing more than man-children in flashy leotards. Posing ridiculously, it seemed like they were trying to make fools of themselves. Jaco thought they were succeeding in that regard, and took another sip of his milk carton. He leaned back in his chair, and began to drift off. Well, up until the point where he heard a voice come through his communicator.

“Patrolman Jaco. Come in, Patrolman Jaco. Can you hear me?” Jaco quickly sat up, nearly dropping his milk. “Y-yessir! What’s the matter?”

“I need you to do some scouting of a newly discovered planet that was picked up on radar, so we can put it in our database as soon as possible.”

“Of course! I will depart immediately!” Jaco pressed the hang up button on his receiver, and wasted no time in running over to Beerus, who was busying shoveling a plate full of macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

“Uh, excuse me… Lord Beerus?” Jaco fidgeted nervously as the Destroyer took note of his presence. “I-I must depart on a super elite galatic mission! Could you, oh, I don’t know… Get Frieza away from the Power Rangers so I can take them with me on my mission, and don’t get killed with a Death Lazer…? If there’s no one to watch the Ginyu Force, you’ll probably have to do it yourself.” He gazed up at Beerus, trying not to seem as fear-filled as he felt. 

“Only because I don’t want to deal with them myself.” Beerus placed his plate of macaroni and cheese on a table and stood up. “Normally, I would take extreme offense of someone of your standing asking such a deed of me. However, this time i’ll let it slide. Watch yourself more carefully.” Jaco was shaken by a wave of fear down his spine. He should’ve known better than to ask something so simple of a Destroyer! He should’ve asked Whis instead. Whis didn’t have a temper like Beerus’, and he could certainly shut Frieza up.

“Frieza! Come here.” Frieza spun around to see who had addressed him so casually, and felt anger begin to well up inside of him once he rested his eyes on Beerus. Had his hatred of Beerus been stronger than his hate of Earth’s Hell, he would’ve surely attempted to fight the God of Destruction. Instead, Frieza focused all of his energy to keep his composure. 

“Go!” Beerus ordered, and Jaco took off running towards the Ginyu Force. 

“I’ve got a mission to do, you five! You’re coming with me, whether you like it or not!” Jaco nearly shouted at the Ginyu Force. He had to get out of there, and fast before Frieza tried any crazy shit. Captain Ginyu seemed as if he was already resigned to his fate, and cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. 

“Lord Frieza! We have to go! We’ll…” He briefly glanced back at his men before shouting back to Frieza. “We’ll see you back on the ship after this!”

“Fine, go with your glorified babysitter.” Frieza’s tail slammed against the ground in annoyance. 

Every member of the Ginyu Force climbed into the ship, groaning about the tight fit and how they’d have to deal with Jaco for longer than they’d wished. After Jaco had explained the situation to Bulma, and had waved goodbye to everyone, he climbed in the ship and updated his destination coordinates.

This was going to be a loooong ride.

 

Frieza turned back to Beerus, but the God of Destruction had relocated to the sushi bar in mere seconds. He clenched his fists in anger, but released them. While he was furious about having to be stuck at this party, he’d try to not let his temper get the best of him, for his own sake. Then, he spotted a human whom he’d never seen standing off in a corner, talking to a blue, floating feline creature. Frieza had found someone to entertain him for the time being. He poured himself a glass of wine at another table, and sauntered over to the man.

“So, what do you call yourself, human?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get into more Ginyu Force stuff! it'll take awhile to get the Friecha shenanigans from Red currant, but I promise i'll have the Ginyu Force react! I just wanna get a feel for writing Jaco and the Force.


	3. Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco explores a planet. The Ginyu Force pass time waiting for Frieza to come back.

The planet he was sent to scout was a small, red planet of dirt. When Jaco pulled up onto the planet and opened the hood of his small ship, there seemed to be no inhabitants on the surface. The Ginyu Force climbed out of the ship, stretching their legs and admiring the view of a nearby comet passing by the planet. That’s when Jaco heard something approaching, and it was approaching fast. Before any of them knew it, they were blindsided by creatures that matched the color of the dirt and thrown into a fight.

“Guldo, now!” Ginyu shouted. Guldo took a deep breath and two of the creatures halted, with Burter immediately tackling both of them in their paralyzed state. Guldo gasped for air, watching Jeice kick a creature away from Captain Ginyu’s back. However, the remaining members of the Ginyu Force quickly realized that Recoome was nowhere in this fray. He’d been singled out by one of the creatures and was wrestling it a little farther from the group. The Force watched Recoome tangle with the larger beast, and it was noticeable that he was starting to wear down, despite his brutish strength. Nobody could do anything, there were too many surrounding Jeice, Ginyu, Guldo, and Burter. They couldn’t make it to him without risking an opening in their formation.

A shot rang out, and Recoome was left on the ground, the creature collapsing and bleeding out beside him. Jaco was standing by his ship, unnoticed by both the creatures and the Force. His gaze and stance didn’t falter, his finger not having moved from the trigger of his gun. Using this moment of distraction, Jeice and Burter utilized their Purple Comet technique to take out the few remaining creatures. Guldo and Ginyu could only stare at Jaco in a sense of disbelief.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you guys.” Jaco then proceeded to kneel down, pulling a small patch from his gun holster, and began to collect soil samples. 

After several hours of logging data and the Ginyu Force scouting the area, it was time to return to the ship.

“I’ll drop you all off at Frieza’s new ship.”

“Aren’t you forgetting that we are to stay with you at all times? You can’t ‘drop us off’. Captain Ginyu spoke up from the backseat. Dang it, how could he forget? So it was either this… snug arrangement, or staying on Frieza’s ship when he wasn’t busy. Maybe Frieza’s ship wouldn’t be that bad?

Frieza didn’t return to the ship that day. Or the next day, or the day after that. He was staying on Earth much longer than Ginyu had anticipated. What was this about…? What could possibly hold his attention and quell his temper for so long? Knowing Frieza like Ginyu did, he knew that if Frieza had a problem with even the smallest thing, it would cease to exist by his hand. He did not expect Frieza could go one day without being annoyed by something, let alone five days. But he had to be patient and simply wait for Frieza’s return. Not like he could do anything about it, anyway.

Jaco took Frieza’s absence as an opportunity to explore the ship and see what kind of things the former tyrant kept around. Everything was fairly uneventful. Nothing crazy, just usual equipment and facilities. Jaco was sure that if he were to attempt to mess with any of the equipment on the ship, that he’d be killed regardless of whether he threatened to tell Beerus or not. 

The ship ended up being much larger than he had first anticipated. The corridors seemingly lead around and around the same areas, and Jaco had pretty much lost his way before he knew it. He wasn’t used to large areas, so he found it easy to get lost.  
“Lost?” The patrolman whirled around at the sound of a voice. Captain Ginyu stood in front of him with a wry smile on his face. How had Jaco not heard him approaching, especially with his headset? 

“No, just conducting an elite investigation. Jaco tried to sound confident in his words, but he could tell that Ginyu saw right through him. 

“Riiight. Do you need me to show you where you’ll be staying when you’re not doing anything? I might as well do you that service for saving Recoome back there.”

“Fine. Lead the way. I totally would have found it on my own if I wasn’t busy investigating, though.” Chuckling, Ginyu folded his arms.

“Sure you could’ve.”

Ginyu lead Jaco down a hallway near the loading dock, where his Galactic Patrol ship was parked. Pressing a button next to the door, it opened to reveal a small, cozy room. There were only a few things in the room. A dresser, a bed, and a small desk.

“Get comfy. Lord Frieza hasn’t returned from his Earth trip yet. Food will be ready in about an hour!”

As Ginyu turned to leave, Jaco spoke. “Wait, you’re cooking?”

“”Of course. I have to feed the members of my own team, plus any guests. It’s only fair.”

“I can only eat dairy, just so you know. It’s closest to the food on my native home planet. Milk and cheese, preferably.” Ginyu laughed, puzzling Jaco.

“So now I know why you chose to look after me and my men, huh? I'll have you know, we’re not that kind of group…” Jaco jumped back and stammered, “What’s that supposed to mean?! Leave me be already, or i’ll make you!” He took his gun out of it’s holster and pointed it at Ginyu, who only laughed as he left. Tossing his gun onto the bed, the patrolman took a seat at the desk and began to examine the technology of the monitor that was there. Degenerates. They should at least try to treat their overseer well.

“I think the Captain is cooking again.” 

“You sure? He can’t cook to save his life.” Jeice and Burter sat in the common room, playing with a deck of cards while Guldo worked on patching up Recoome from the previous encounter with the creatures. 

“Yeah, he better not be making his ‘Ginyu Special’. I don’t wish to get sick again.”   
“Was I really the only one who liked his cooking? Tough crowd.” Guldo piped up into the conversation, wrapping a bandage around Recoome’s arm. “While we’re complaining, i’m not a big fan of this ‘Galactic Patrolman’. He’s patronizing me! We can take care of ourselves, too!” Recoome nodded in agreement.

“It makes sense why he’s here, it’s just…” Burter paused. “Don’t make me enjoy it any more.” Jeice gave a grumble of agreement and went on shuffling the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll get to the friecha shit soon!! thank you for the support i've gotten on this fic so far! Also, the Ginyu Force is all named after different types of dairy products, and Jaco can only eat dairy, so maybe this is a match made in heaven! Perhaps some Jaco ships will emerge in later chapters? Perhaps? Stay tuned!


	4. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco needs some assistance with his work, so he bribes the Ginyu Force to help him.

Jaco had been on Frieza’s ship for around 4 months, and had been frequently on missions, keeping him away a majority of days-if the missions were short enough, he didn't have to bring the Ginyu Force. He’d become a bit accustomed to them and their antics, but he knew he’d never get used to Frieza. The emperor had returned shortly after Jaco had arrived on the ship. 

On Earth, it was the cold winter. The patrolman sometimes made trips to Earth for supplies, food, general equipment and repairs, and to check in with his Earthling ‘friends’. While it felt like more of a obligation at times to go see Bulma, her mate, and her spawn, Jaco had to admit he enjoyed visiting them every once and a while. He’d always take the Ginyu Force with him, though. Not like he had a choice, per usual. It was really awkward. Bringing the group of men who had almost killed Bulma’s husband was really strange. While Vegeta nor the Ginyu Force liked it, but they managed to bear it. For their own sakes. Vegeta had gotten to kill Ginyu before, anyway.

 

“Which one of you is any good at sorting things?” Jaco approached the Ginyu Force on their break between having to deal with Frieza’s army and their executive matters. Immediately, Jeice and Burter raised their heads from watching a video on a monitor. Looking at each other, the Brench-seijin spoke first.

“Burter, you can’t organize things! You’ve tried to sort our vanilla and chocolate ice cream in the freezer and messed it all up ‘cause you went too fast!”

“But you’d take three years to do it, wouldn’t you?”

“Shut it! Even if i’m not the ‘fastest in the universe’, at least i’d do it right!” 

A small fight ensued that involved a lot of hair pulling, pinching, and name calling, the two of them nearly knocking over the table they’d been watching a video on. Recoome and Guldo cheered them on, with Recoome mentioning he’d bet on Burter winning. Captain Ginyu seemed content to let them just burn themselves out, when Jaco cleared his throat loudly. Ginyu took quick notice of this, and stood up to intervene. 

“Jeice! Burter! Stop this childish argument!” They halted, Jeice winding up a punch, and Burter with a fistful of the other alien’s hair. 

“Yeah, stop it. I can work with both of you.” The two relaxed a little, but were still confused. “What do you need us for?” Burter asked. Jaco put his hands on his hips.

“I need some photos sorted for the Galactic Patrol Logs. I figured you guys could help me, and in exchange i’d get something for you next time I visit Earth. I’m the one with their currency, after all. The galactic universal money can only get you so far, they barely use it on Earth.” Oh, Jaco was good. While a small deal, it was kind of enticing. Captain Ginyu looked around at his men, who seemed a little surprised that the Galactic Patrolman had just offered them a gift. 

“I could get you some of the, oh, I don’t know… best chocolate parfaits in the universe?”

Guldo and Burter immediately jumped over to Jaco, their eyes shining. “We’ll help! Forget Jeice and Recoome, we can do this all on our own!” Burter offered.

“...Why don’t we all just help Jaco, that way it’ll go faster than if only one or two of us helped?” Captain Ginyu suggested. Guldo and Burter nodded enthusiastically, causing Jeice and Recoome to give into the bribe. The group made their way to Jaco’s quarters. When they’d arrived, there were pictures scattered all over the floor. Despite the mess on the floor, the desk and shelf were quite tidy, and the bed had been made, with a folder lying on top of it.

“Here it is. I need to organize these into elliptical, spiral, and irregular galaxies so we can adjust our communicators to reach out to the Galactic Patrols of those galaxies.” Jaco’s tone was unassuming and flat. Ginyu could tell doing that much work was something Jaco definitely didn’t want to do. “There must be over 1000 pictures scattered,” Ginyu thought to himself. “But still, how could this possibly encompass all of the galaxies in our universe…?”

The group got down to business after Jaco’s short explanation on what the types of galaxies looked like, sitting around in a circle, putting the pictures in the three piles in the center of it. To Jaco’s right, Burter. To his left, Ginyu. For the first two hours, the sorting went well. The Ginyu Force chattered at each other about missions they had gone on in the past, while the patrolman focused intently on placing the photos in the correct piles. By the fourth hour, everyone was tired. Jeice commented about how they were lucky Lord Frieza hadn’t called them, or they would’ve been toast- and his comment was met with weak laughs from the rest of the Force, besides Ginyu. 

Jaco found himself reaching for a picture of the Pinwheel Galaxy- when his hand was met with another. He snapped out of his trance of focus, only to realize his hand was touching Captain Ginyu’s, who had reached for the same picture. He quickly withdrew his hand, a touch embarrassed, even if there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Jaco quickly attempted to push the feeling of his accelerating heartbeat to the back of his mind as he returned to sorting, not wanting to think about the cause. Besides, he could just be nervous about being around this many deadly criminals! Yes, that had to be it, nothing else...

“Phew! We finally finished! With time to spare for a snacktime, too!” Guldo stood up, stretching from having sat so long. He was followed by the rest of the Ginyu Force, who began to chatter again. 

“Don’t say we never did anything for you, Galactic Patrolman.” Ginyu said mockingly, turning to leave. “Ginyu Force… Out!” The soldiers hauled it out of the room, clearly happy to be done with such a meticulous task. Jaco found himself feeling lonely as they left, even if it was only the Ginyu Force. He closed the door again, preparing to check the stacks of pictures over for accuracy. At least he had at least a couple more days left on his sick days. Something told him he didn’t really wanna leave the ship for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ･ω･) b  
> y'all already know what's going on! next chapter: frieza brings yamcha onto the ship!?  
> ginyu force centric chapter?! stay tuned to "shitty jaco ships and friecha" radio to find out!


	5. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginyu is distrusting of Yamcha. Yamcha gets roasted.

Captain Ginyu had been the first to notice the necklace around Frieza’s neck after his initial Earth visit. The shiny metal was flashy enough to notice at first glance in comparison to Frieza’s skin.

“Ah, Lord Frieza…” Ginyu couldn’t take his eyes off of the necklace. “This is a cause of celebration! Allow me to perform the ‘Dance of Joy!’” Frieza shot Ginyu a look that could send chills down anyone’s spine guaranteed.

“Cease your foolishness, Ginyu. It means nothing.” Ginyu nodded, pushing the implications of the necklace away. If Lord Frieza said it was nothing, it was nothing, and that was final. Frieza was aware of Ginyu’s knowledge about his own species traditions, and was thankful he didn’t press the issue farther. 

Four months had passed since then. Both his soldiers and Jaco were hard at work with their own duties, but Frieza was thinking. Boredom had consumed him, and he had little to nothing to do to entertain himself. However, there was one thing that would make things entertaining. He’d just have to get it to himself. With that, he took one of his space pods and set his coordinates for Earth.

“So this is the Earthling, huh?” Jeice looked Yamcha over, noting his long hair and battle scarred face. “What’s so special about him that Lord Frieza brought him here…?” 

“I’m not really sure,” Recoome added. “He doesn’t look as weak as some, but he’s downright scrawny compared to those two Saiyans from Namek.” Yamcha had no real choice but to take the verbal beating they delivered him, not wanting to anger the elite soldiers. 

“Well, they’re Saiyans. You know how crazy strong those guys are, right? Haha…” He was met with death glares from the whole force. 

“Yeah, Vegeta took my head off clean in one hit! Of course we know, idiot!”

“You’ve really got no one to blame except yourself for that one, Guldo.” Burter said. Jeice and Recoome nodded. Guldo grumbled something about fake friends and turned away from the others. Just then, the door opened. Jaco entered, carrying a stack of papers with strange alien languages that Yamcha had never seen on them. 

“Oh, the Galactic Patrolman! You’re Jaco, right?” Yamcha greeted him.

“Ah, yes. Yamcha, was it? The one that Bulma dumped?” 

Yamcha winced a bit at Jaco’s bluntness, but nodded and smiled, trying not to show how much that actually hurt.

“Hm… Interesting. Anyway, I just came to see the Earthling everyone was talking about.” Jaco turned around with the papers in his arms, and was about to leave when the door opened. Jaco had been right in front of the door, so seeing Captain Ginyu as the door opened startled and flustered him. He stumbled backwards, trying to keep the papers from falling out of his arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but then noticed Frieza was in tow. 

“Oh, hey Frieza!” Yamcha waved from the other side of the room, only to be met with a loud scolding from Captain Ginyu. 

“How dare you speak to Lord Frieza with such a casual tone! And incorrectly addressing him, too! What is-” 

“Ginyu, that is enough.” Frieza held up his hand for silence. “Don’t make me go back on my words of not harming you or your men… Even if you are my most elite soldiers, I will not hesitate.” Ginyu quickly backpedaled and hung his head. “Of course, Lord Frieza. I apologize greatly. It will not happen again.” Frieza turned from Ginyu to Yamcha, who was the slightest bit bewildered at what had just happened. 

“Now, i’ll show you where your room is. I’ll have one of my other soldiers-” He glanced at the Ginyu Force- ”-show you around later.” Yamcha thanked Frieza, and the two left the room. Captain Ginyu breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Finally, he’s gone…” He motioned for his men to come closer, including Jaco, who had been off to the side watching the whole ordeal. Jaco walked over to the Ginyu Force, who had formed a tight huddle. He set his papers down on a nearby table, asking what was going on. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ginyu snapped. “This earthling is trying to manipulate Lord Frieza! I bet he’s trying to suck up to him so he can take over the empire for himself!”

“But, Captain…” Recoome piped up. “His power level is only around 1,500. He could never defeat Lord Frieza!” Ginyu wagged his finger at Recoome, crossing his arms.

“No, you see- he’s already begun to manipulate Lord Frieza! You all saw how casually he talked to him! Not to mention that he somehow persuaded Lord Frieza to let him on the ship…” Ginyu’s face was full of malice, extremely angry at their unexpected guest. Jaco guessed by the other Ginyu Force members reactions, it was somewhat unusual to see their captain this angry. 

“So… why’d you need me to hear this?” Jaco inquired. He really saw no purpose for this information. Ginyu seemed to snap out of his rage, giving Jaco a blank stare. 

“Oh, that’s where you come in!” He wrapped his arm around Jaco’s shoulder, nearly causing his heart to stop then and there. Jaco was barely used to physical contact, especially from someone like Ginyu… “You’ll have to keep an eye on more than just us now. I need to know if this Earthling has bad intentions for Lord Frieza! Even if I don’t completely trust you, i’m giving you the benefit of the doubt! Don’t fail me.” 

“Yeah, uh-huh... “ Whatever Ginyu was saying was lost on Jaco. His mind was only focused on how Ginyu was wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He just nodded his way through the conversation, and only came out of his stupor when the Ginyu Force did their chant and posed after agreeing on something, which had caused Ginyu to take his arm off of Jaco’s shoulder. He found he kind of missed the sensation of someone touching him, but reluctantly took his stack of papers and headed out of the room, pushing the whole experience away once more. Whatever had just happened, it surely didn’t concern him. Whatever he had just agreed to, it must’ve not been important if he didn’t take note of it.

He began to sift through the papers once he had gotten back to his room. It was a stack of missions he had to get done by the end of the next 20 years. Mostly smaller stuff, documentations of planets, some minor criminals, the works. However, there was one paper stamped with the word ‘URGENT’ in big, red ink. Jaco examined it, seeing that it was something far beyond his capabilities alone. While he was a former elite, had strength superseding someone of his height, extinction bombs, and apt enthusiasm, this was a mission he couldn’t go alone. He thought of calling up Tyber or Chiwak to help him with this, but figured that they would just laugh at him and call him short and weak like they did last time he asked for assistance. 

Jaco suddenly realized someone he knew that was perfect for the job. Someone who could help him with this stealth mission, as he was horrible with them. How could he persuade him to, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck dude i didn't rlly have much to go off with this one. next chapter: yamcha and frieza fight and shit gets dicey. i'm not as happy with this chapter as i wouldve wanted to be but also hey! future jaco subplot setup!


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and Frieza fight. Ginyu suspects something has to be up.

For a while, Yamcha and Frieza got along. Pretty well, in fact. Frieza was content and entertained by the Earthling’s presence on his ship, along with showing him new sights and teaching him new things. He had even taught the human telekinesis, which irritated Captain Ginyu. He was closer to Lord Frieza than that human could ever hope to be! Why didn’t he get to be taught telekinesis? It infuriated him beyond words how impolite the human was. He had to curb his anger, though. For his own sake.

However, one day- Ginyu’s prediction was correct- to him, at least. It had only started with a small mistake. A soldier dropping a data pad full of important information, and the monitor shattering. That was all it took to kickstart the tension. An argument between Frieza and Yamcha broke out about whether the soldier should live or die. Yamcha ended up threatening Frieza, which sent him into a fury. He had to contain himself, however. Yamcha’s threat was heavy and true. 

“I’ll message King Kai, who will message Lord Beerus, who will then come and kill you before you even so much as raise your hand.” Frieza was seething with anger over this, and returned to the cockpit of the ship. He stayed there for several hours, completely alone. When he finally came out, everyone avoided him like one avoids the plague. Ginyu knew this to be true, for he had all heard it from Jeice, who was a direct witness to the argument. Damn it, what made that lowly human think he had any authority to oppose or question Lord Frieza?

But no one small fight would make Frieza give up his plaything, and Ginyu knew it well. Boredom had consumed his leader’s life to the point where he wouldn’t bother just dumping the human into space- He didn’t really seem to be able to kill the human with the threat of Beerus dangling over his head. It was a little too early for a, ‘Dance of I Told You So.’ But he couldn’t just stand around idly, it was too much for him to bear. Action had to be taken preemptively. And so, he would. Calling his men into their quarters, the rest of the Ginyu Force was confused about the implications of calling an emergency meeting.

“Men! It has come to my attention that we are being faced with a threat, and a large one at that!” Ginyu shouted, causing Recoome and Burter to flinch from the sheer volume. 

“Is it the Saiyans again?!” Guldo cried, balling his fists tight. 

“Majin Buu? The Gods?” Jeice tilted his head quizzically. 

“The human aboard the ship!” Ginyu’s men gave him a look. Was he still going on about this…? 

“Captain, excuse me, but if this about the fight that Lord Frieza and the human had…” His facial expression and tone softened, possibly feeling pity for his leader worrying this much about something that would likely be forgotten. “People fight. I don’t think it means that this Earthling is trying to-” Ginyu glared at Jeice, stomping his foot on the ground, causing the Brench-seijin to stop mid-sentence. 

“Don’t make me demote you, Jeice! You will speak when spoken to for the duration of this meeting. This is serious business! We must treat it with the utmost importance!” 

“Yes, Captain. Sorry, Captain.” Jeice hung his head, ashamed. 

“Now, back to what I was saying! This human is manipulating Lord Frieza with his own agenda. He’s learned telepathy, and is twisting Lord Frieza’s arm with it. I simply cannot allow this any longer- We must find incriminating evidence of this Earthling’s betrayal!” He maintained a determined, completely serious expression as his eyes scanned his teammates, waiting for their responses. 

“I think he’s just kind of jealous of the human, personally…” Guldo whispered to Recoome, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. 

“What was that, Guldo?” Ginyu raised his voice at the small alien, causing him to scuttle over to Recoome and hide behind his leg. “Nothing at all, Captain!”

“That’s what I thought. So, Burter!” Burter’s attention shot over to Ginyu. “You will be our main scout! In order of scouting importance, it’s you, me, Recoome, Guldo, Jeice, and then the Galactic Patrolman!”

“Uh, of course, Captain!” Burter did his best fake smile, trying to cover up the fact that he was as worried for Ginyu as the rest of his team. 

“You’ll be doing our most important recon! See how much dirt you can dig up on the human, and then report back to me. Same goes for you three!” He pointed in the direction of his other men, who nodded rapidly. “We begin our scouting now. I’ll call another meeting soon tomorrow to assess any findings!” 

“Yes, sir!” It was time to investigate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all remember what happens after the fight in Red Currant, dont you...?


	7. What Is Seen Cannot Be Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burter sees something he didn't want to see. Jaco gets a lucky opportunity.

The tension between Frieza and Yamcha eventually dissolved into nothing. They had become just as casual as they had been before. “Perhaps this is just the nature of this human invader,” Ginyu thought. “He’ll make his strike when Lord Frieza’s guard is down. We’d better watch out…” He’d been watching Yamcha’s interactions with Frieza carefully when he heard them from his men, listening for any slip-ups that could further the theory in his mind. There was a fierce loyalty in him that wanted to protect his leader best he could, that wanted to keep serving Frieza until the day he died. This feeling was rivaled by no other emotion Captain Ginyu had ever felt. He knew that none of his other men felt the same- while he did ccare about them and respect them, they were too much of a cowardly bunch sometimes to feel the same. Or, perhaps, that’s what happens when you’re stuck in the body of a frog for so long. A longing to be rescued by those who you revere most. 

“Alright, men! What have you seen?” Ginyu asked, pointing at Jeice dramatically. “Jeice! You first.” Jeice fumbled around for a moment, before pulling a crumpled piece of paper from inside his armor. “I found this letter in his wastebasket while he was busy exploring with Lord Frieza.”

“Go on, read it!” Jeice cleared his throat and began to read the letter. “Puar, i’m sorry that I haven’t written back in a while, but i’ve been very busy here! I’m beginning to think that Frieza…” He looked up at his captain. “That’s it. That’s the whole letter.” 

“That’s IT!” Ginyu slammed his fist into his open palm, startling his men. “He’s trying to spread his knowledge he’s learned from Lord Frieza to his friends on Earth! I don’t know who this, ‘Puar’ is, but surely it’s a super powerful creature that he’s looking to use in his manipulation! We need to investigate immediately!” He pointed at Burter, who confusedly pointed to himself, as if to say, “Who, me?”

“Burter! You will go to the human’s lodging and spy on him! Don’t stop until you get some information, we can’t let this go on any longer! The entire Frieza Force is on the line!” Ginyu shouted, and then motioned to the door. “Now go!”

“Yes, sir!” With that, the Blue Hurricane was gone. 

He wandered the ship aimlessly, still not having gotten used to the new layout even after all this time. He entered a small hallway, hoping that the human’s door was somewhere around here. That’s when he heard the human’s voice coming from down the hall. “Jackpot!” He hissed, and made for where he heard the sound from quietly. The door had been cracked a bit, with hot steam pouring from the crevice. Burter figured he’d just caught the human in the middle of a bath, which was fine. He’d stop at nothing to serve his captain, and if this meant spying on a naked human, so be it. 

“Honestly? You.” The human spoke with a flair of confidence, and then Burter heard what he never thought he would’ve heard.

“Oh, well how flattering. The one thing I like more than anything is to be on someone’s mind~ “ Burter quickly snapped his head so he could see into the bathroom, only to see Lord Frieza and the human in the same bath. Close, too. He resisted the urge to run back to his teammates, to wipe this from his mind. Not only peeping on Lord Frieza, but catching him and the human together? Impossible!  
He watched as they leaned into each other, and… No. No, Lord Frieza would never… He had never… He couldn’t tell anyone about this, especially not the captain! Burter’s face was hotter than it had ever felt in his life. Isn’t this how… intercourse started? Being naked and kissing? Hell, he had no idea! He had to get away from here. Burter ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to the dorm room, and slammed the door shut once he got in, four confused faces staring back at him.

“You’re back so soon? What did you see?” Ginyu inquired, stepping towards Burter. Burter only shook his head furiously. He could never tell Captain Ginyu. He wouldn’t even be able to tell Jeice. Burter would carry what he had seen to the grave, if it meant avoiding the memory again.

“You’re redder than fruit from the Tree of Might, Burter. Are you alright?” Jeice reached out for his friend, only to have his hand smacked away. 

“I can’t talk about what I saw…” He crumbled to his knees, then looked back up at Captain Ginyu. “The Earthling… has more power than we thought he did…” He put his hands over his face, while Jeice knelt down next to him and began to pat him on the back. Guldo and Recoome were petrified. What had Burter seen that caused him to freak out like that? Ginyu only crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and thought to himself. While Burter wasn’t exactly the most mentally formidable warrior of his, it still must’ve been a horrible sight to behold. Perhaps he had been hiding his power level, and transformed into a monster. Maybe that was what scared Burter. He would get to the bottom of this, no matter the consequences. For the Frieza Force. For his men. For Frieza. 

Meanwhile, Jaco was holed up in his room, performing calculations and furiously scribbling notes. The outlaw he had to catch had been seen in several more places, and it seemed that he needed to find out where he would go next. Only then could he go and arrest the fiend for the good of the galaxy. Wait… Of course! He’d been looking at it wrong the whole time! 

He drew the conclusion that he was hiding out on Planet Empanad, which was two solar systems over from the one Earth was in. Simple enough. Now, he had to somehow convince his backup option to come with him. Jaco grabbed his gun and put it in the holster, and scribbled down the coordinates on a piece of paper, which he put in his camera pocket. He left the room, thinking about how he could convince his backup.

 

“Ginyuuu! Captain Ginyu! Where are you?!” Jaco shouted, walking around the ship. He had no idea where the Ginyu Force was staying- but surely, where they were, Ginyu was. Walking past a corridor labeled, ‘P-074’, he heard the unmistakable voice of Ginyu. Sprinting towards the source, Jaco busted the door open, only to see the Ginyu Force in a huddle, comforting one of their members. Their heads all turned to Jaco. 

“I need Captain Ginyu. You gotta come with me on a mission of mine. It’ll be payback for…” Jaco paused. He knew he owed the Ginyu Force, but what did he owe? “It’ll be payback for information I have on the Earthling!” Captain Ginyu’s eyes lit up upon hearing that, and he exited the huddle, stepping outside with Jaco.

“Now, just hear me out-”

“No, i’ll go.” 

“Huh?” Jaco had expected an argument, but was surprised at Ginyu’s compliance. “You’ll really go?” 

“For information on that human. Now let’s get going. I don’t have all day.” 

“R-right!” With that, Jaco and Captain Ginyu headed to the landing bay to get on Jaco’s ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapter update! ginyu's jelly of yamcha, but he has no idea about jaco's lil crush on him! what will happen next?! tune in tomorrow to find out!


	8. Stealth Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco and Ginyu go on a mission together.

“So, what’s the mission?” Ginyu asked, leaning back in the backseat of the ship. Jaco maneuvered the ship a little to avoid some small asteroids, and turned back to Ginyu. 

“There’s a robot space pirate named Rroza hiding out on the planet we’re headed to, Planet Empanad. He’s killed many innocent people in his search for some precious minerals. I’ve located his base on this planet, and I need you to help me get in there undetected and arrest him. I figured your ‘Body Swap’ ability would be useful, more so than anyone else in your team.” Ginyu nodded. That was simple enough. He’d have to stay quiet, though. His voice didn’t transfer over when he swapped bodies with someone, so if he tried to pass off as one of Rroza’s own, it’d be tough. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Jaco spoke up. 

“We’re here. No one’s supposed to be living here, but my calculations show that his entire base is on this planet.” He began to prepare the ship for landing on a purple, desolate planet. 

“There’s nothing here, though… It’s just rocks! How could someone be here?”

“That’s what we’re here to find out.”

 

Once they landed on the surface, both began looking for a way in. There was no way in that Jaco could see initially, but after lifting some rocks, the two found a metal hatch. 

“OK, before we open this… Do you have a plan?” The Galactic Patrolman looked expectantly at Captain Ginyu, who gave him a bewildered look. “What do you mean?! This is your mission, you’re supposed to have a plan!”

“I didn’t really feel like coming up with one, so I was gonna leave it your amazing leadership skills!” Might as well ham it up, if he was gonna try and flatter Ginyu.

“OK, OK, I suppose…” Ginyu looked to the stars above, thinking. “I’ve got it! Here’s the plan…”

They snuck down the ladder from the hatch, closing it behind them. Ginyu and Jaco made their way down a hallway to their immediate left, trying their best not to make any sound.

“Hey, you two!” A voice came from behind. Ginyu stopped in his tracks and looked over at Jaco, who had already unbuckled his gun and fired at the person. He turned around and saw a man in a type of armor he could not recognize lying on the ground. 

“I thought this was a stealth mission! Why’d you shoot him? Now someone will know we’re here for sure!” 

“Relax, I put tranquilizer bullets in my gun before we left. Change bodies with him now, and we’ll put your body somewhere else. Hurry!”

“Right! Change… NOW!” A blast of energy came from Ginyu’s mouth and went into the soldier’s body. Slowly, he started to stand up, with Captain Ginyu’s original body immediately collapsing as the energy connected. Ginyu in his new body quickly ran over to Jaco and his old body, dragging it behind a large stack of cargo. 

“Phase 2 time. Hands behind your back, patrolman.” Jaco quickly put his hands behind his back, and Ginyu grabbed his wrists. They made their way down hallway after hallway, looking for Rroza. 

“Ah, you captured a Galactic Patrolman, Moci?” A metallic voice rung throughout the hallway, and before they realized it, both were face to face with a robotic being. This had to be him. Rroza. “Take him to the jail cells.” All Ginyu could do is nod, otherwise he would give away his identity. 

He began past Rroza, still leading Jaco. “While you’re at it, put yourself in there.” The sound of a gun being loaded was clear. “Moci doesn’t wear a scouter. You’re not him.” The jig was up. Before he knew it, Jaco had escaped his grasp and was running towards Rroza. 

“No, wait- Jaco!” He watched as Jaco rushed headfirst into Rroza, knocking him to the ground, a shot being fired into the air. 

“You’re under arrest, space pirate Rroza! Come quietly or i’ll make you!” Ginyu had not expected Jaco to be that fast, or strong. He was twisting the robot’s arm behind his back, holding his gun to Rroza’s head. 

“F-fine! I give up!” Rroza’s voice was shaky, like one of a coward. Captain Ginyu could tell that he only was as confident as before when he thought he had the upper hand. Honestly, he had thought the same thing initially, until Jaco had taken control. They dragged him back through where they had come from, Ginyu swapping back to his original body on the way back to the ship. The two climbed back on board, hauling Rroza onto the floor of the small spacecraft. As they flew away, Jaco wondered about Rroza’s soldiers back on the planet. Nah, none of them would revere such a disgusting man enough as to continue to work after his arrest. Surely it didn’t matter that much.

“Oh, he seems to have passed out… Fear, maybe.” Ginyu gestured to Rroza, who was completely motionless. “Or dead. I’m not really sure what could’ve killed him, or how a robot could lose consciousness…” He paused, and then cleared his throat. “So, what I came with you for. What information do you have on the Earthling?” Jaco fidgeted in his seat. Shit…! He didn’t actually have anything! Think of something, Jaco, think…

“Isn’t it obvious? You really haven’t noticed by now?” He thought of something that may not have been entirely true, but he figured if he told Ginyu something as big as this, he wouldn’t ask for more information. After all, he was a liar by nature. Bullshit your way through life and you’ll be fine. Probably. That’s what Jaco thought, anyway. 

“What? What is it? Spit it out already!” Captain Ginyu was getting more annoyed with Jaco’s coy vagueness. Finally, he’d have something that could incriminate this stupid human…! “I know that Earthling has something up his sleeve! There’s no way Lord Frieza would be so casual, he’s got to be-”

He paused. “I think him and Frieza are in some kind of weird relationship? At least, that’s the impression I get from Yamcha’s behavior.” That certainly shut Ginyu up. He had no idea if it was actually true, but there was evidence. 

“B-but… why…?” Ginyu was dumbfounded. No way. That couldn’t be true, Lord Frieza had to have much higher standards than that!

“I don’t know! It makes as little sense to you as it does to me! I mean...” The patrolman put one hand over his face. He was bluffing so hard, yet he had to go along with it. “Why would he be attracted to such a scraggly human, anyhow? He’s not that powerful- Why would he go for such a low options when he has good-looking soldiers like you?!” The last part slipped out, and once he realized it did, Jaco began to silently panic. Captain Ginyu was quiet for a moment, but spoke up again.

“I suppose you’re right, but it really makes no sense. I’ll have to think about this later. Thank you for what information you had, patrolman.” He sat back into his seat, turning to admire the view of the stars the ship offered. 

Phew. “Ginyu completely missed the end of that.” Jaco thought, slumping back in his chair. Little did he know, Ginyu had heard it. He’d heard it loud and clear. However, he was unsure of the implications. 

Not a word was spoken all the way to the Galactic Patrol HQ and back to Frieza’s ship, and by the time they’d made it to the landing dock of Frieza’s ship, the Ginyu Force were already waiting there, concerned. As he got out of the ship, the Force had swarmed Captain Ginyu.

“Captain! Where have you been?!”

“We were worried about you!”

“Yeah, when snacktime came around, we went looking for you!” 

“At least tell us where you’re going before you run off with the Galactic Patrolman!” 

Jaco watched from his ship (he still had more, smaller missions to do) as Ginyu explained the situation to his men, and they all began to go back into Frieza’s ship. Ginyu was the last in, and right before closing the hatch to the inside, he gave Jaco a thumbs-up. He quickly turned away, his heart skipping a beat. Shit! Shit, shit! He really needed to stop getting flustered over the smallest things. It was time to go do more Galactic Patrol duties, however- so Jaco tried his best to stop thinking about it and put some of Azuki’s music on, driving his ship away from Freza’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck dude i'm p sure i made a dbz oc during the making of this! you can find rroza's design here: http://friecha.tumblr.com/post/172453781645/did-i-just-fucking-make-a-dbz-ocpng-sketches-of  
> also that's my tumblr for dumb shit if you wanna follow me there. anyway, i found it kinda hard to write this chapter, but i certainly tried! hope y'all like it, tune in for more tomorrow! the rumor mill goes off the charts next chapter!


	9. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza is missing, and the Ginyu Force tries to figure out why. They don't like the answer they find.

Two weeks passed since that mission. Ginyu had told his soldiers about what Jaco had told him, and Burter held his tongue about what he’d seen. The human had returned back to Earth, leaving them to only wonder why he was invited in the first place. Was it really true that the human and Lord Frieza were… together? For that time, the Ginyu Force had tried their best to confirm if Jaco’s rumor was true. Luckily for them, but not so luckily for Frieza, they were about to get some evidence. 

“Have either of you seen Lord Frieza today?” Recoome approached Jeice and Burter, who were playing cards in the dorm, per usual. “I’m supposed to deliver some reports to him, but I haven’t seen him at all, and it’s a little over mid-day.” Before either could respond to Recoome, a loud, thunderous boom reverberated throughout the ship, causing all three of them to jump. Muffled shouting could be heard, and quick footsteps coming their way and passing their room. 

“Wait… what’s that smell?” Burter muttered to Recoome, who shrugged. The smell increased in potency as footsteps passed the room one more, and then faded out into nothing, leaving the three confused as to what had just happened. Jeice and Burter stood up from their game of cards, and the three ran to go investigate. 

A couple hallways over from their room, there was a large mark on the wall, scorched with ash. The smell from earlier hung in the air, something not exactly disgusting nor pleasant. 

“Who fired at the wall?!” Recoome stood in awe of the size of the blast impact. 

“We’re all lucky it didn’t bust open, otherwise we’d be…” Burter gulped, thinking about the endless vacuum of space. Before he knew it, a loud whirring sound came from above, and then nothing. Complete, utter silence. 

“Someone just took a pod out into space.” The three stood, quiet for a moment. What had just happened…?

“...I think I know what this smell is.” Jeice turned to the other two, who were rightfully confused at everything that had occurred. “If it’s what I think it is, we need to call the Captain, Guldo, and that Galactic Patrolman right now. Like, right now.” The air of seriousness in his voice caused Burter to give him a worried look.

“Are you okay, dude? You look kinda sick now.” He reached for the Brench-seijin, only for him to step back. 

“Yes, i’m fine. But more importantly, if this is what I think it is, and we haven’t seen Lord Frieza… This could be an… an…” Jeice fell forward, and Burter moved as fast as he could to catch him. He was warm to the touch, and gritting his teeth. Recoome only could stare as Burter shouted at him, snapping him out of his confusion.

“Recoome! Get the Captain and the others. I’ll take Jeice back to the dorm.” 

“R-Right! Got it!” Recoome ran down the hallway, leaving Burter to carry Jeice back to their room. 

Mere minutes later, Captain Ginyu, Guldo, and Recoome came bursting through the door, with Jaco lazily walking behind them. 

“You mean we can confirm whether the Earthling and Lord Frieza are…?” Guldo asked. Jeice shakily nodded from his bed. “Yes, but… I don’t think you’re going to like the way I found the answer.” 

“Whoa! Which one of you is in the mating cycle? Smells horrible…” Jaco had caught up with the others, and was pinching his nose as he walked in the room. 

“T-that’s what that smell is!? Burter backed away from Jeice, along with the rest of the Force. “How would you know, anyway?”

“I’m a Galactic Patrolman. I know a lot of things- including that he needs a bath, as soon as possible. Jeez.”

“H-hey! It’s not my fault I naturally react like this!” He snapped. “Whenever I come in contact with mating h-hormones from any species, I get like this. Brench-seijin females give off a similar hormone when they’re ready to m-mate, so us males react accordingly, becoming sluggish and weak. Luckily, I never had to deal with this before when I’ve been with you all. I really didn’t want t-to, though…” 

“So if we smelt that around the same time we saw that impact on the wall, and someone took the space pod, and if Lord Frieza isn’t here… Oh, shit.” Burter’s memories from before came back. They really were engaging in such lecherous activities! He should’ve just told the Captain before, so they could’ve prevented this! 

After a bit of explaining of what they had seen, Guldo laid it all out.

“Lord Frieza has gone into his mating cycle, and has gone to the human’s place on Earth to procreate! That’s gotta be the only answer!” He slammed his fist into his open palm. Captain Ginyu stared at the ground, bewildered. First Lord Frieza hasn’t told him about him and the human being in a relationship, and then he neglected to tell him how he was going to have a child?! Wasn’t Ginyu supposed to be one of his best associates…?

Jaco noticed how panicked the captain looked, and quickly spoke up. “Haven’t they only know each other for not even a year? I’m thinking that’s way too fast for someone like Frieza to settle down with anyone, let alone some average human who’s a friend of his sworn mortal enemy.”

“Ah, you’re right…” Recoome nodded. “See, Captain? There has to be another reason for this. Maybe he just went off to some desolate planet to wait his cycle out?”

Captain Ginyu regained confidence faster than any of his team had ever seen him do. “You’re absolutely correct, Recoome! That’s exactly like Lord Frieza to do!” He laughed boisterously, to the annoyance of Jeice. 

“Hey, i’m trying to r-rest here! Could all of you give me some privacy? I think i’m gonna t-take a nap…” He rolled under his covers, to which Ginyu apologized and took Recoome and Guldo out of the room, with Burter and Jaco following.

“Not you, Burter.”

“Huh? You want me to stay…?”

“Y-yeah. If I need anything, i’d rather have someone I trust here to get me it rather than waste my voice trying to yell for one of the others…” He trailed off, leaving Burter alone in the room, with only the new information that had come to light to think about.

 

“What do we do now, Captain?” Guldo asked as soon as they got out of earshot of the room.

“We hold down the fort until Lord Frieza comes back.” Ginyu said. Recoome and Guldo nodded, and Jaco left the group to go lounge around in his room.

For once in his life, Captain Ginyu wasn’t sure of his faith in his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? not too satisfied with the writing of this chapter but hey! whatever man i'm on spring break now so i can have time to put more into these chapters
> 
> next chapter: we pick up from where we left off here: the week frieza isn't here


	10. Parfaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco owes the Ginyu Force chocolate parfaits. He goes to Earth.

For the first two days of Frieza’s absence, Jaco kept to himself. He largely tried to just get his own work done, so he could have free time later. He barely saw the Ginyu Force, only seeing them ducking in and out of the kitchen. Probably to aid their member that was in his cycle. That certainly wasn’t Jaco’s problem, so he never questioned them about it when he saw them. It wasn’t until the third day into Frieza’s leave that he spoke to any of the Force again. He had been settling down to take a nap when the door to his room opened, and before him was the entire Ginyu Force- including that one member that had been in his cycle. Jeice, right? He must’ve recovered. And quickly, too. But this was no time to be thinking about that!

“Knock first!” Jaco quickly moved to cover himself up, since he slept with none of his armor on. While going like this was normal for his species, he had begun to find it weird once Tights pointed it out all those years ago. It was made no better by the fact there were five people staring directly at him. “Close the door! I’ll be out in a second!” 

“S-sorry!” Burter rushed to press the button to close the door. As he put on his armor, boots, and gloves, he could hear mumbling outside, then laughter.  
“What do you want?” Jaco stepped out of the room, clearly annoyed. The Ginyu Force looked to Ginyu, who cleared his throat and spoke. 

“We were looking to all go to Earth today. We did help you with work that one time, after all.…” Jaco could feel the smug grins of the rest of the Force drilling into his skull, even if he was only looking at Ginyu. He should’ve known this promise would come back to bite him at some point. Then again, it seemed like everything did these days.

“Why today?” He questioned.

“We figured we’d all need something to get our minds off this whole ‘human and Lord Frieza’ situation, so why not today?” Jeice answered, smirking.

“Fair enough. I do owe you anyway for that. Get to my ship, i’ll meet you there. I gotta grab my Zeni.” The Ginyu Force nodded, and made for the landing bay. After rummaging through his camera pouch for his Zeni, he found it shoved to the bottom. Walking to the landing bay, he couldn’t help but think. The Ginyu Force was this beat up about Frieza and Yamcha that they needed to get their minds off of it? Seriously? He admired Ginyu, but sometimes the other men were too much. 

On the way, Jaco called up an old friend on his communicator. 

“Tights? Yeah, it’s Jaco. One of the best places to get parfaits on Earth is near Bulma’s compound, right?.”

“Wait, we’re going to Earth?” Guldo spoke from his cramped space on the floor. 

“Sorry, hang on a sec.” Jaco snapped his head around to Guldo’s spot in the backseat.  
“Quiet, or I will turn this ship around!” 

“But you promised us parfaits!”

“I promised the Ginyu Force chocolate parfaits, not whiny children!” He turned back to the controls, and pressed a button on his communicator. “Yes, i’m still here. Where was that place again?” 

“He’s got a point, Guldo.” Recoome whispered, causing Guldo to slouch down a bit, annoyed.

“We’re here!” The patrolman let out a sigh of relief as they landed in a field outside of West City. “I’d recommend not getting too much attention drawn to you, and keeping your power levels low unless you want Frieza to know you’re here. He might think you’re spying on him, after all.” The Ginyu Force nodded, and they all climbed out of the ship once Jaco had popped the top. They began the trek into West City on foot, with the Force talking the whole way there. 

“Oh, hey Jaco!” Tights greeted him as they made it to the parfait shop. Damn it, she had decided to meet him there. Even after he told her he had to have a low profile…! Nonetheless, he still didn’t mind too much. She was Jaco’s friend- he trusted her not to tell anyone that he and the Ginyu Force were here.

“I’ve told you about my obligation, right? These guys?”

“Oh, you must be the Ginyu Force! Jaco’s told me about you! Ah, and you must be Captain Ginyu!” She turned to the leader of the Force, who was surprised to know that Jaco had even bothered to talk about him in particular. Well, he was the leader of the feared Ginyu Force, so maybe he just wanted to warn her about him? “Jaco’s told me a lot about you, too!” She shook each of their hands, and led them to the parfait shop.

After everyone had settled down with their parfaits and Jaco had paid, he sat down with Tights. 

“So, you owed these guys parfaits for helping you?”

“Yeah.”

“Man, even if you’re not elite anymore, the fact that you were chosen to watch over these guys by a god really says something!”

“I’d rather you not mention that I got demoted…” Jaco hung his head, only to look at Tights again when she tapped the table.

“Looks like Captain Ginyu wants your attention.” She pointed to Captain Ginyu, who was gesturing for Jaco to come over to his table. He reluctantly got up, and walked over to the Captain, who was taking a big spoonful of his parfait.

“Here, take this.” He presented Jaco the big spoonful of whipped cream and chocolate ice cream. 

“No thanks.” Jaco said. Ginyu was completely serious. Jaco’s heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He knew that sharing food, especially ice cream like this was considered a romantic gesture. Did this mean…?

“No, I insist! You’ve helped us get information on the human, even if it wasn’t the best news to hear... and you got us these. Go on.” He held out a plastic spoonful of the ice cream out to Jaco. He was aware of what gesture this was communicating, holding out a spoon for someone else to eat from, especially ice cream… Yet he didn’t mind as much. One gesture to the other- Jaco calling him good looking, and now him allowing Jaco a bite of his parfait. That’s how payback worked, to his knowledge.

“If you’re sure, then.” Jaco took the spoon from Ginyu, and put it in his mouth. Wow…! This stuff was actually really good! This was a derivative of milk and cheese? How had he not had any of this yet…? It took him a moment to savor the sweetness of the ice cream… And another moment to realize what he’d just done. Jaco quickly placed the spoon on the table, and make an excuse to Captain Ginyu about hearing Tights calling for him. He scrambled back to the table where Tights was, sat, and buried his face in his hands.

“Yep, just like you told me. You’re too shy around him!” 

“Shut up!” His face was burning, but at least he’d gotten to try something new and unique. 

After a while, Jaco said goodbye to Tights, gathered up the Ginyu Force, and they all set out to return to the ship before sunset. 

The whole walk back to the ship, Ginyu thought about what had just occurred.. While Jeice and Burter went on about how good the parfait was, and Recoome was eating one he had taken to go, with Guldo walking behind them all, he could only think about how Jaco had reacted. It was supposed to be a nice gesture, right? Then why did he react so negatively? Had Ginyu said something wrong…?

Jaco couldn’t help but think about what he opportunity he’d just wasted, running away like that. Damn it! Why’d he need to freeze up every time Ginyu so much as looked his way?! Why was it like that, anyway? No. IT wasn’t the time to worry about that right now. He’d just repaid a favor he had them do for him. This trip was nothing more than that. Absolutely nothing more. That was the end of that thought in Jaco’s mind as he started the engine of his spaceship, and headed back to Frieza’s ship with the Ginyu Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah baby  
> woooo  
> next chapter: frieza comes back and the rumor mill comes back too! will any of the ginyu force talk about what they figured out while he was gone? find out tomorrow on violet currant!


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza returns to his ship. Ginyu realizes something.

When Frieza returned, the entire Ginyu Force was tense. Would there be a smaller version of Frieza clinging to his leg? Or would it be a small human? Or both…?

Frieza was pleased to finally be back on his own terms, to say the least. He had returned to the ship with the intentions of simply going back to how he had once lived, but once he remembered Yamcha and Beerus’ presence constantly hanging over him, he had to find another thing to do. Luckily, Destroyer duty was to start soon. At least then he’d have something to cure his boredom, even if only in a small way. 

“Lord Frieza, you honor us by returning so soon.” Ginyu knelt before the tyrant once he arrived, the rest of his men following. 

“Yes, well,” Frieza’s tail shifted from side to side, brushing the ground. “I had some things to take care of. Now that that is done, we can get to business.” It was then when Jeice glanced up at Frieza. While he’d noticed it before, he hadn’t said anything. Where was Frieza’s offspring? If he’d gone to mate with the human, shouldn’t he have had it? Was it still incubating? Given the evidence, he didn’t believe for a second that Lord Frieza had actually gone to sleep off his cycle on a different planet. 

“Pardon me for asking, Lord Frieza, but…” Recoome spoke up. “Where is your young? Weren’t you-” Before Recoome could finish, the rest of the Ginyu Force was scrambling to cover his mouth, lest anything worse come out.

“My… young?” Frieza took a moment, but quickly realized what the Ginyu Force had known. “I do not have a successor, nor do I plan to for quite some time! How did you… you stooges know about that?!

‘So this is what it feels like to be a deer in headlights,’ Ginyu thought. He should’ve briefed his men on this earlier…! Then again, shouldn’t it have just been common knowledge not to speak of this? Recoome was surely to be punished for this later… If there would even end up being a later to speak of. 

Right now, it didn’t seem like there would be one.

“Well? Tell me!” Frieza demanded, staring at his frightened soldiers. “Actually, perhaps i’ll just destroy you for this invasion of my personal life!” He held up a finger to the Ginyu Force, who in response clung to each other tightly. Captain Ginyu was the only who dared look at Frieza. The emperor’s energy began to charge, casting a purple hue over the Ginyu Force and onto Frieza.

Wait. This felt familiar. Ah, right! When Frieza had tried to kill one of his men before… Yamcha had stopped him, albeit with a threat. A true one, however. If Yamcha ever came back onto the ship, and noticed the colorful cast of characters that he had met before had disappeared…. Damn it. Frieza never got to do what he wanted these days, or so he felt, anyway. While this realization filled him to the brim with rage, he had no choice but to cease fire or suffer the consequences. Gritting his teeth, Frieza stopped charging his energy and lowered his hand. He would not allow this to go unpunished, though.

“Ginyu! Front and center!” He ordered, causing Captain Ginyu to quickly stand up and present himself to his leader.

“I apologize, Lord Frieza, for the-” Ginyu’s response was interrupted by a swift, yet precise smack to the face, the sheer force of which sent him crashing to the floor. 

“Discipline your men better, Ginyu! You should be grateful for the second chance I have given you.” Frieza turned to leave, leaving only the Ginyu Force crouching around their leader, and Ginyu himself only touching where Frieza’s hand had connected. 

“Y-yes, Lord Frieza.” Ginyu shakily replied, watching as Frieza left the room. In his years in the Ginyu Force, Lord Frieza had never laid a hand upon him or his men. However, once that human stepped into the picture, that had changed. At the same time, though- the human was the reason they were all still alive. From Jeice’s description of the fight the Earthling and Lord Frieza had, the threat was the only reason Frieza had decided to be merciful. He had to be thankful to... what was his name again? Yamcha? He had to be thankful to Yamcha for that. Captain Ginyu had no idea he could even be merciful to those that had angered him.

But now he was the exception, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to call this chapter: ginyu takes an oof for something recoome said.   
> short chapter today since the weather isn't so good here  
> next chapter: honestly, i'm not too sure? perhaps we'll get some ginyu jaco bs again tomorrow  
> idk man i feel like im doing too much of that  
> anyway! tune in tomorrow for that


	12. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ginyu visits Earth alone. Yamcha and Frieza talk.

It had only been a couple days since that incident. The tension was still heavy between Frieza and his men,so the Ginyu Force avoided Frieza whenever possible. Of course, they still did all they could to ensure his success- aiding the smaller soldiers in resource farming from planets, smaller missions when Jaco wasn’t around, and many other things- but they tried to avoid their leader so they could avoid angering them any more than he already was. They feared that if they made him any more angry, he would do something that all of them would regret. However, the Ginyu Force was still very grateful they had been spared, all because of that human. While some would be too proud to accept this, Captain Ginyu at least believed that there was some form of ‘thank you’ in order. While he wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get to Earth, he was going to thank the human. Perhaps if Lord Frieza found something in him… he couldn’t be too bad. 

He wasn’t going to ask Jaco- he wasn’t on such a good note with him, anyway. He’d tried to show him a kind gesture- but Jaco had shied away from it. Now probably wasn’t a good time to interact with him, knowing that. He’d have to take a pod by himself and head to Earth, but even then he would have to narrow down the human’s location via his scouter, which could prove tedious. Ginyu wondered if it was really worth it- but all ‘thank you’s aside, he was interested in this Earthling now. What did Lord Frieza find so interesting about him? 

He didn’t tell any of his men about his little plan. It’d just be a drop to Earth, and he’d be back within the day. Nothing for them to worry about. He climbed into a transport pod, setting the closest coordinates he could remember to Earth. Ginyu figured he’d just have to manually pilot it from Namek’s coordinates. 

Yamcha had been watching some TV with Puar when he heard a knock on the door. He could’ve sworn he heard the wood of his door crack with the knock, like someone was trying to knock it down. He set the remote on his coffee table, and got up to answer the door, only to find someone he had not expected standing there.

“...Captain Ginyu?” He was… puzzled, to say the least. He had expected maybe Tien, or even Frieza- not a guy he’d spoken to only once or twice. 

“You’re Yamcha, correct?” Ginyu spoke with a formal tone, which, considering the last time they’d interacted, was definitely a step up to Yamcha. He could say that he much preferred this to being yelled at. 

“Yeah, that’s me. What do you need?”

“I would like to thank you.”

“Huh?” Everything was just getting stranger and stranger. First Captain Ginyu shows up at his house, even though he’s never been to Earth in his actual body, and now he wants to thank Yamcha. Well, there was a first time for everything, Yamcha supposed. 

“If it had not been for your strategic threat, neither me or my men would be alive right now. I would like to thank you for that. Not only that…” He trailed off, leaving an awkward pause hanging in the air. Yamcha could hear Puar asking him who it was, but turned back and waved him off, trying to give off a look that signaled that this was at least somewhat important. 

“Treat Lord Frieza well. He’s your partner, and if you don’t treat him right,” Ginyu cracked his knuckles, startling Yamcha with the sheer volume. “I’ll make sure you regret it.” 

“Partner?” Yamcha quickly shook his head, but he could feel his face heating up. “ We’re just friends!”

“Really?!” Captain Ginyu shouted, causing the human to jump again. “I thought… But… Lord Frieza was on his cycle, so he came here to you, no?!”

While he could sit and interrogate Ginyu on how he knew about Frieza’s cycle and that he had come to his house to sleep it off, he chose to just assume Frieza had told him, even though he knew Frieza wouldn’t have. 

“Yeah, but he just came here to sleep it off! We didn’t even talk during the week he was here.” Captain Ginyu’s face brightened immediately and he grinned widely at Yamcha’s response.

“Well then, thank you for both taking care of our Lord Frieza and using your influence to keep me and my men alive!” He took Yamcha’s hand and shook it a few times, unaware of how enthusiastic he was being. “Now, I must go! I have some news to tell everyone!” Yamcha watched as Captain Ginyu got back into the transport pod that was parked on his front lawn, and it took back off into the sky. He decided not to ask Frieza what that had been about, he just wanted more to go back to watching TV with Puar for the time being.

A few cups of tea and bad sitcom reruns later, Yamcha saw the flickering light of his communicator on his kitchen counter, and went to answer it. Frieza was on the other line, clearly disgruntled. 

“Did you get a visit from Captain Ginyu today, by any chance?” Wow, he cut straight to the chase.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“It just so happens that the Ginyu Force thinks we’re in a relationship.”

“Oh, huh…” Yamcha couldn’t help but think that it wouldn’t be so bad, but he also wasn’t quite sure. The way Frieza spoke about disheartened him a bit. “I mean, today I told Captain Ginyu we’re just friends.”

Frieza scoffed at the human’s remark. “I don’t have friends, you know. I’m above such meaningless relationships.” Yamcha saw an opening for a question that he wanted an answer to, if they weren’t friends.

“What does that make me, then?” The tyrant only smirked. 

“My favorite person to toy with, that’s what you are.” His playful tone indicated he was in a better mood already.

“...Whatever works and keeps the Ginyu Force off your back.” He chuckled a little bit, prompting Frieza to laugh too. Yamcha always liked these moments where he could just laugh with Frieza, especially in such a casual manner.

The two continued talking about inane things for a bit longer, before Yamcha realized he was due to sleep, as he had some business to attend to the next morning. He bid the emperor good night before changing into his pajamas and settling down for bed.

Damn, had he ever really given serious, complete thought to him and Frieza actually being together? Also, why had Ginyu been so excited when he learned they weren’t? A lot of questions raced through his mind as he began to drift off, but he did his best to quell them for the time being. 

 

When he got back to the ship, Captain Ginyu practically ran through the ship looking for his men to tell them the good news- when he came face to face with Jaco, barreling into him and knocking him over. 

“Watch where you’re going, you-” Jaco stopped once he realized who it was, but his temper quickly took over. “Where have you been?! I’ve been looking for you everywhere- you know Lord Beerus’ terms! You all have to stay with me, no matter what! Not just Jeice, not just Burter and Guldo, not just Recoome- all of you have to stay where I am!” 

Ginyu only stared at Jaco for a moment, thinking. It was with that he continued running to his men, straight past the patrolman.

“Where are you going now?!”

He said nothing as he made a mad dash for the dorm room. Now that he considered it, even if Lord Frieza was still an option, it’s not like he was the only fish in the sea. 

The other fish was chasing after him, yelling something about Beerus’ conditions.

Maybe this would turn out to be a thing he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i was listening to yamcha's japanese theme while writing the latter half of this. also big thanks to SkinsT for a majority of the ideas in this chapter!  
> tomorrow: idk man idk where to go from here. we'll both have to see


	13. Temporary Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco does something nice for the Ginyu Force.

An entire month had passed since Ginyu had traveled to Earth on his own. It had been nothing but strict work for everyone, with Frieza completely switching his focus to expanding his empire once more, and Jaco having to take more work with the increasingly busy Galactic Patrol. While Captain Ginyu didn’t mind going on missions with his men in Lord Frieza’s name- mostly to scout planets or collect resources- he found himself slightly missing the Galactic Patrolman’s presence. But, work came first. So he continued to do Frieza’s bidding down to the letter, until it was time to relax once more. When he heard that Frieza was going to visit Earth for a while, he promised to hold down the fort best he could.

Frieza left, and Ginyu was left to manage resources. It was only on the third day when something besides Frieza being gone changed from the status quo. He had been surveying new planets when his men, along with Jaco, approached him. 

“Captain, we have a proposal, if you’d be willing to hear it.” Jeice said. This caught his attention. 

“What is it…?” Ginyu asked, wondering what it could possibly be.

“We’ve noticed that Frieza is taking many trips to Earth, and we’ve had an idea to make sure that the human is taking care of him, even if they are just friends.” Burter fidgeted with his hands as he spoke. “We’ve spoken with the Galactic Patrolman, and he’s said that it’s not unlawful for us to temporarily create a base on Earth to monitor the human.” Ginyu looked to Jaco, who only shrugged.

“It’s not. As long as I can operate from there, we should be fine by Lord Beerus’ conditions. And…” He trailed off, looking to the side. “I feel kind of obligated to help you, since I am your overseer. Technically, it’s not bad by the Galactic Patrol standards either, so I can help if I want to.”

Captain Ginyu only nodded, and told his men to begin packing to transfer themselves to Earth. He’d leave the ship in control of some of Frieza’s other men, and he went to go grab some communicators. A few hours later, all of them gathered in the common room.

“Alright, is everyone ready? We’ll have to find somewhere near Lord Frieza’s location to establish our base.” Ginyu said. 

“Actually, i’ve already arranged somewhere for your base to go near Yamcha’s residence.” Jaco spoke up. The force could only look at him, bewildered. This seemed too much help to just be an obligation in Jaco’s eyes, right…?

“W-where did you get the means to do that?” Jeice asked. 

“Turns out my paycheck can be converted to Earth currency.” The patrolman smirked as he made his way to the door. “Now, let’s go already. If we’re late to claim the place, Bulma says the deal will be off.” Ginyu’s men rushed to get to the landing deck, but Captain Ginyu could only stand there in disbelief. Why? How, even? He really had to thank Jaco for this later, he thought as he left the common room.

Jaco’s ship with the Ginyu Force landed in a small enclosure in the city, similar to where he had been when visiting Bulma. After everyone had climbed out, Jaco walked over to a man in a suit standing in front of a building nearby, and handed him an envelope. The man shook Jaco’s hand, had him sign a few papers, handed him a key, and left. The patrolman looked to the Ginyu Force, who were busy exploring their surroundings. 

“Guys! Over here- the apartment should be ours now!” He motioned everyone over, and after a few flights of stair-climbing, Jaco took the key and unlocked the door. They were met with the sight of a fully furnished apartment, complete with electronics and all. 

“Whoa, Bulma even got furniture…” Jaco looked around the apartment, before turning to the Ginyu Force, who was still lagging at the entrance. “So… this is our new base. We’re about 10 miles from Yamcha’s place, so as long as you keep your power levels low, you should be able to monitor Yamcha’s activity from here.” He watched as the Ginyu Force immediately began to look around, in awe that they had their own place that wasn’t Frieza’s, too. Recoome flopped on the couch, commenting on how much more comfortable it was than the couch in the common room. Guldo went to the balcony, admiring the view of the city outside. Jeice and Burter explored the two bedrooms, probably already calling top and bottom bunk. As for Ginyu, he stared at Jaco while the patrolman watched his men. Jaco took note of Ginyu’s gaze, and looked at him.

“What, do I have something on my-” He was interrupted by Captain Ginyu suddenly embracing him in a hug that took his breath away for a moment. So quickly, in fact, he barely had time to process the meaning this had to him.

“This is my display of appreciation for what you’ve done for me and my men… Jaco. You’ve provided us with a base, and this has helped us greatly.” Ginyu pulled away from the embrace to see Jaco looking at him, red faced and starry-eyed. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, frankly.

“Captain! Come check out this huge bug we found over here!” Jeice’s voice rang out from the other room, prompting Ginyu to respond. 

“Just a moment!” Captain Ginyu turned back to Jaco, patting him on the shoulder. “Seriously, thank you. I’ll be sure to pay you back for this!” He went over to inspect what Jeice had been talking about, leaving Jaco standing there. 

Shit, he had made this his base too! How was he gonna live with them, with Ginyu, even temporarily? Jaco knew he hadn’t thought this through, but he had to go through it now. Not like he had much choice anymore. He made his way to the balcony where Guldo was, and leaned on the railing. He’d probably get used to this. After all, it wouldn’t be permanent. 

That’s what he thought at the time, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh i love writing setup chapters. also this apartment? has been part of the original idea since before I wrote this fic, like burter seeing the bath scene. more to come! tune in tomorrow for some shit i've been setting up for!


	14. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ginyu Force sees something that Burter already knew. Captain Ginyu gets upset.

The Ginyu Force had decided to take a day to get used to their new base before they began their operations. While it was nice, it definitely not as big as what Lord Frieza offered to his men. Everyone had claimed a bed save for Jaco, so when it came down to it, he had to sleep on the couch. The fridge had been fully stocked, so dinner was made with what they had. They spent the rest of the day testing out their communication devices, watching TV, and getting settled into their respective rooms. 

“I called top bunk already! Captain, get him down from my side of the bed!” Burter could be heard from one of the bedrooms while Jaco tried to swaddle himself in a blanket on the couch. 

“Jeice, you heard him. You don’t just take a man’s spot on his bed. Let him have the top bunk.”

“Fiiiine, sorry.” A few footsteps later, some muttering, and the flick of a light switch. Guldo and Recoome had already gone to bed, so their light was off too. With the sound of cars and the glow of faint lights from the balcony, Jaco fell asleep. 

When he awoke, it was late afternoon. He hadn’t realized he’d been so tired. The apartment was empty, the entire Ginyu Force gone. Jaco quickly sprung up once he realized this. Shit…! He wasn’t supposed to let this happen! If Goku or any of his friends saw the Ginyu Force without him, they’d surely tell Lord Beerus about it! And then… Well, Jaco didn’t want to think about that. He quickly threw on his armor, gloves, and boots, and booked it out of the apartment, leaving the door unlocked. 

Jaco ended up having to utilize some technology on his ship to find the power levels and locations of the Ginyu Force. Once he’d tracked them down, he headed there on foot- only to see them at the parfait shop they’d all visited before. Ginyu was huddled with his men in front of the shop. The Galactic patrolman ran as fast as he could to them, nearly falling forward when he stopped abruptly. 

“What are you guys doing?!” His tone was panicked and high pitch, and his question was met with blank stares from the Ginyu Force. “You could’ve gotten us all destroyed! You’re not supposed to go anywhere without me!” 

Some quick explanation from Captain Ginyu revealed that they had come to he parfait shop for snack time, and were pooling together Zeni which they’d found in various drawers within the apartment. Jaco was stunned that had remembered where they had gone to the parfait shop, but was also stunned that Bulma had just left Zeni lying around the apartment. Luckily, everything was okay now. He waited for everyone to finish their parfaits, and they all headed back to home base. Now it was time to scout this human out!

It took a while to distinguish some of the power levels around the city. The older model scouters the Ginyu Force was fitted with didn’t help, either. Several hours went by before anyone even got a rough idea where Frieza was. Jaco recognized the location as a harbor on the coast. He’d seen it a couple times on his trips to and from Earth, but had never been there. Ginyu declared it to be their next location, and the group headed out with Jaco in tow. He’d never thought about it much, but it was only now that the patrolman grasped how much these soldiers loved their captain, and their leader. The dedication he felt among them as they all walked to the harbor was clear, and there was no doubt that they would walk the most treacherous of paths if it meant pleasing Frieza or Ginyu. It was endearing, in a way. Also frightening, but that was beside the point. 

Once they had all made it the harbor, Jaco had his third realization of the day, it seemed. None of them would ever be able to fit into such a sparsely populated area looking like… what they looked like. They needed some disguises, and quick. Omori had done this once, many years ago. Dressing Jaco in a trenchcoat and taking him to the city. He only could laugh remembering then, as it had all been for nothing in the end- but his time spent with Omori and Tights was something he still remembered fondly.

“Hey, Ginyu! I have an idea.” He dragged the Captain to a clothes shop along the boardwalk, pointing out the various outfits on the mannequins. “If Frieza sees you, he’ll know it’s you and your men right away, right?” Ginyu nodded, and then caught onto the idea quickly. 

“That’s not a half bad idea, patrolman! We might as well give it a shot!” A few hundred Zeni and some changing room trips later, the Ginyu Force was much less noticeable than before. Jaco marveled a little bit at how well Earth clothes suited them. Especially Ginyu. Maybe he could persuade all of them into dressing like this normally? They’d be much better at seeming normal. Well, they were as inconspicuous as they could be at the moment anyway. Jaco remained in his Galactic Patrol uniform- Frieza already knew he made trips to Earth, so he could make up an excuse if he was spotted. The atmosphere was light, Jeice laughing at how silly he thought he looked in the Earthling clothes, Burter and Recoome worrying that their clothes were too small, and Guldo and Ginyu thanking Jaco for the good idea. This mood was definitely something Jaco enjoyed. While hanging out with Goku and friends was nice and friendly, he much preferred this to it. He wasn’t quite sure why, however.

They began their camp-out in a bar near where they had spotted Frieza sitting on the edge of the pier. Was he just… alone? It was then that Yamcha came into view, carrying food. “Okay,” Jaco thought. “A small dinner amongst friends.” That was simple enough. He observed Yamcha and Frieza talking, Frieza’s tail making slow curls in the air. They were only friends, and this was the kind of thing friends did- so why did Captain Ginyu look so upset? It was then that he noticed it. The tinge of pink dusting on Frieza’s cheeks. 

“Captain, are you-” Recoome began, but Ginyu was already standing up and beginning to walk away from the table. His men followed him, desperately trying to get him to respond, but Ginyu only walked faster. He eventually broke out into a full sprint towards their apartment, with the entire Force desperately trying to keep up. Burter was the only one who could keep up with the Captain, but he couldn’t get him to respond, either. Jaco jogged behind, wondering what had caused such the abrupt mood shift.   
Once they had all made it to the apartment, they opened the door only to find that Ginyu was nowhere to be found, but Burter was hanging around by the bedroom door, which was closed. When the group caught up, he only shook his head and waved them off, to which the rest of the Ginyu Force respected.

“What… happened?” Jaco asked.

“The captain’s upset right now. It’s best if we all just leave him be, I guess. He won’t come out of here.” Burter’s face was riddled with concern for his captain, so he continued to stick to the door. Jaco could only sit and watch TV for the rest of the night anxiously, wondering about many things. 

Jeice and Burter were forced to sleep on the living room floor due to not wanting to disturb their leader. Captain Ginyu didn’t come out until midnight, when everyone else was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me when posting the last chapter: oh haha there's gonna be tons of ginyu force antics in this apartment!   
> me when posting this chapter: but lemme get some sadness out of the way first,  
> as usual, thanks to skins for some ideas in this chapter!   
> tomorrow: more fuckin uhhhhh captain ginyu bs. also may draw what clothes the ginyu force was wearing in this chapter


	15. Late Night Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ginyu and Jaco talk.

Captain Ginyu stepped out onto the balcony, leaving the door open and staring out into the city and its bustling night life. He leaned over the railing, a brisk night breeze blowing over him. Any other time, this would’ve been a beautiful and peaceful time. But now, Ginyu could only feel the tension rising within him. A human. A lowly creature, with not even a power level as high as the Namekian frog he had been trapped in for all those years, had taken Lord Frieza away from him. He was supposed to be the most loyal to Lord Frieza. He was supposed to be the one that Lord Frieza would speak fondly of, the one that he would exchange affectionate gestures with. While Lord Frieza definitely was not the kind to do that, Ginyu had hoped he could have shown the wonders of it to him. He had never had a lover- but for as long as he had been serving Lord Frieza, Ginyu had hoped his first would be him.

He revered him too much to let this slide. He cared too much, he had served Lord Frieza for far too long to let some stupid human take his place. It ripped Ginyu up on the inside to see Lord Frieza taking pleasure in such mundane activities with this human. The human didn’t even like Lord Frieza back- that much was obvious! But once his leader had set his mind to something, he didn’t let go of it easily. It was over for Ginyu- he was done. Even so, he’d continue serving Lord Frieza until the day his body could move no longer. That was certain. Wasn’t it? 

It wasn’t until he was distracted out of his intense pondering by a sound behind them that he realized his eyes were watering. 

“...Ginyu?” In the doorway, stood the Galactic Patrolman. Captain Ginyu quickly wiped his eyes and tried to pull himself together. No one could see him that vulnerable, that disgusting. 

He tried to pull the subject away from his own angst. “What are you doing awake?” Ginyu asked. Jaco walked out onto the balcony, and stopped next to Ginyu.

“Heard you open the door. I have a few questions to ask, if that’s okay with you.” Jaco rested his arms and head over the railing of the balcony. 

“Go ahead, I suppose.” Ginyu crossed his arms and turned away, trying to stop Jaco from seeing the tears going down his face.

“Are you jealous of Yamcha?” Jaco asked. The bluntness of his question startled Ginyu, and he had a hard time recollecting himself to answer. Jaco glanced over to Captain Ginyu, and saw a glimpse of his tears. “W-wait, are you crying?” He quickly moved back. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to strike a nerve, I swear!” 

“Shut it!” Ginyu quickly refuted, causing Jaco to jump. “I can’t express my emotions without someone freaking out? What a load of garbage!” He turned away from Jaco again.

“So you are?” 

“...Yeah.” He sighed. “It’s just… i’m supposed to be the one Lord Frieza…” Ginyu trailed off, and there was awkward silence for a moment. “I’m supposed to be the one Lord Frieza likes.” 

So that was it. The reason Ginyu was so obsessed with if Yamcha was treating Frieza right. The reason he had gotten so upset when they had all seen Frieza hanging out with Yamcha so happily. He was in love with the emperor, but…. it wasn’t exactly reciprocated. In fact, Frieza had fallen for someone completely unexpected. A human. Just a weak human, to Ginyu. 

“B-but aren’t there others? There have to be other fish in the sea, right?” Jaco felt like shooting his shot right now was way too far gone, so he tried something else to comfort Ginyu. Despite mostly caring for few others than himself, he couldn’t stand to see Captain Ginyu like this. 

“There’s one I can think of.” Ginyu answered, still turned away. “He has other things to worry about besides stupid romance, though.” Through the heat of the moment, Jaco answered loudly.

“Tell him! Try while you can, or you might not get a chance again!” What was he saying?! He didn’t mean to say that! He had just forfeited his chance with Ginyu! Not like he had one anyway, though- at least to him.

“You know what?” Ginyu turned around and uncrossed his arms, clenching his fists. “Perhaps you’re right! I should learn from this- while it’s painful, every experience can be learned from. I think I will! I-”

“Captain! You’re finally out!” Jeice’s voice came from the living room, the door to the balcony having been left open. He got up from his makeshift sleeping bag on the floor, and sprinted over to Captain Ginyu, hugging him. “We were all so worried about you! What happened?” Jeice then noticed that Jaco was standing there, too.

“Hey, patrolman! Why do you… sleep in your jumpsuit?”

Jaco didn’t exactly feel it was an appropriate time to tell Jeice that this was in fact, not a jumpsuit, but his bare skin. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just… leave you two, then.” Captain Ginyu only watched Jaco leave and close the door behind him to give Jeice and Ginyu privacy, feeling dejected. Had the patrolman… Just turned him down? No, there was no way… He was just trying to be considerate to him and Jeice, that was it! He spoke with Jeice the rest of the night about inane things, having made an excuse about his tears having been from the wind outside.

Jaco fell into a dreamless sleep then, trying not to think about how Ginyu had mentioned someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaco!!!!!!! thats you!!!!!! you dumb bitch thats you!!!!!   
> also completely fun fact: my google doc for this fic is something like 30 pages and is called "ginyu tokusentai, tokusentai, tokusentai, tokusentai"  
> tomorrows chapter: uhhhhhh actually im not sure? ill think of something


	16. Changing Ki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco visits Yamcha.

When Jaco woke up, the night before was but a distant memory. Perhaps it had been because of his unwillingness to dwell on it, or simply just bad recollection. The sounds of early morning, dreary rain could be heard outside, the grey clouds mirroring how Jaco felt. 

He knew that if Beerus caught him sneaking off to Yamcha’s, he’d be destroyed on the spot- but he wanted to go alone anyway. Ginyu Force or no Ginyu Force- He had to get away from the scene from the night before. He didn’t really wanna think about it, and its implications. Damn it, he was a Galactic Patrolman! He didn’t have time for such minute things as romance! He was supposed to be the shield of thousands of stars, the defender of the galaxy… And here he was, falling for someone who worked for one of the most feared people in the universe. This was not a good look. 

No one was awake yet, so he slipped on his boots, gloves, and armor as quietly as possible and left the apartment. He nearly fell down the stairs as he climbed. This was not going to be his day, no matter if he wanted it to be or not. He climbed into his ship, the rain having calmed to a small drizzle and sliding down the top of his ship.

Yamcha knew Jaco was heading for him before he even looked outside. His ki sensing abilities had gotten far sharper since he had become friends with Frieza, and he was happy about that. It showed he was getting a little stronger- even if only by a degree, it was still something. When he heard a knock on the door, he already knew who it was, but it still caught him a bit off guard. 

“Hey, Jaco.” The patrolman was surprised that Yamcha had even remembered him at all, since their last meeting was months ago. He was content knowing he was at least memorable to Yamcha, though. 

“Is… is Frieza here?” Jaco asked. While he definitely had seen signs of Frieza mellowing out around Yamcha, he was still frightened of him. Jaco found comfort in knowing his fear was at least justified, given Frieza’s history. 

“Yeah, but he’s still asleep.” Yamcha responded. He gestured for Jaco to come in out of the rain, to which he obliged. The two took a seat on the couch, with Puar sleeping in a bundle of blankets in the corner of the living room. 

“So, what is it?” 

“I wanted to let you know the Ginyu Force is currently on Earth.”

Yamcha’s expression didn’t change. “Oh, I know. I could sense them days ago.” He fidgeted with a lock of his hair. “I’m not sure if Frieza knows, though. What are they doing here, anyway? Did you drag them here or something?” Oops. Well, now Jaco had to talk about this. He felt kind of bad for exposing the Ginyu Force like that, but he might as well tell Yamcha before it began to worry him. 

“They’re here to make sure Frieza is alright here with you on Earth. Kindly don’t tell Frieza about them being here, if possible.” He put a finger to his lips in a ‘keep quiet’ motion. Yamcha nodded. That seemed… noble enough. So long as they weren’t hurting anyone, keeping an eye on Frieza was a fine reason to be on Earth. Plus, he’d noticed something different anyway. Something that seemed to be a change. A good one. 

“Ah, alright. I’ve noticed something else about their ki, though.” Yamcha said. Jaco’s expression changed to one of curiosity. 

“What? What is it?”

“They all seem to be… happier, I guess. Not as full of malice as they were when I first saw the back at that first party.” Jaco took a moment to think about this. Yamcha was so good at sensing ki that he knew the Ginyu Force wasn’t as evil as before, or something like that, he figured. He sighed, and put his wandering thoughts of why to the back of his mind, and responded.

“And you know this because… Frieza has a similar change in him, doesn’t he?” Yamcha was quiet, and turned away from Jaco. Unlike the patrolman, he had a pretty good idea of why the change had occurred. At least, he had a guess.

“I mean, i’m not sure.” He lied. “Maybe.” He knew. Jaco smirked at his correct response. He had been partially guessing, anyway. “But that’s not what we were talking about!” Yamcha’s face was red. “I bet the Ginyu Force’s change in ki has something to do with you!” He pointed at Jaco, who defensively scooted backwards on the couch. 

“Why would it, though?!” Yamcha noted Jaco’s unusual defensiveness as he spoke. 

“I don’t know! Maybe you’re…” A couple moments flashed through Yamcha’s mind. Moments he had seen Jaco talking to Captain Ginyu, even if only momentarily. “Maybe you’re the reason Captain Ginyu’s ki is changing! And then his ki affects his men, because they’re all so close!” Yamcha had also noted how friendly the entire force was with each other. Unusually casual for Frieza’s army. 

“No, no way! Me?!” Jaco stood up from the couch, red as a tomato. “No, that’s impossible! How long have you seen this change in them?!” 

“About as long as they’ve been here on Earth.” The human answered. Just as he finished his sentence, a door could be heard opening from the other side of the house. Jaco quickly put two and two together, realized who it was, and rushed to the door. 

“Well, this has been nice, Yamcha, but I gotta go now!” His tone was panicked. Seeing Frieza in the morning might have been funny to see, but Jaco knew he’d be more irritable in the morning. He had to get out of there before he accidentally did something wrong. 

 

For the rest of the day, Jaco worked on his Galactic Patrol duties from his ship. Knowing what he knew now, he really didn’t want to return to the apartment. When he returned, The Ginyu Force interrogated him on where he’d been- but he was too apathetic to care much about answering their questions, and headed straight to take a bath. He went to sleep after this, leaving the Ginyu Force to wonder where he’d been all day that had made him so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter tomorrow: take me out to the ball game, boys. also jaco can't sense ki so he has no idea about any of the shit described in this chapter.


	17. Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha invites Jaco and the Ginyu Force to a baseball game.

Jaco woke up to his communicator ringing. Raising it to his ear revealed a message from… Yamcha? How did he get Jaco’s information? He probably just asked Bulma or something. The message explained that Yamcha has a baseball game that day, and he was inviting Jaco and the Ginyu Force to come watch and possibly observe Earth culture. He wondered if the Ginyu Force would wanna even go. They didn’t seem like the kind to care. But, it would be an opportunity to observe the human and Frieza, who would likely be there if he was staying with Yamcha. 

“Hey, guys!” Jaco shouted from the couch, only to be met with grumbles from the mostly-half-awake Ginyu Force. Recoome and Guldo left their room and glared at Jaco, who looked at them intently. “Yamcha’s invited us to observe Earth culture. This is your chance to observe the human and his practices farther!” Jeice and Burter came out of their room with Ginyu behind them, too. Everyone looked tired, but this had at least gotten their attention. 

“Wake up already! It’s 12:00 AM, you guys can’t sleep forever if you wanna really take care of your leader, right?” 

By 12:45, everyone was awake. Jaco told them to get dressed in their outfits from the stakeout, so they could better fit in with human standards. Even if they didn’t care, it would help them not be noticed by Frieza.

“So we’re going to a baseball game? Oh man, I remember when I used to play baseball,” Jeice said, still attempting to button up his shirt. “My Crusher Ball was unstoppable! All those kids who made fun of me for my hair sure got it on the field.” He chuckled to himself, and Burter snickered a bit, too. 

“I always liked your hair. Why did people make fun of it?” Jaco tuned out their conversation, and went back to thinking about the game. It was in a couple hours, and he wondered how humans play their games. He had never seen it. He’d seen them play, but not as in depth, and only for a moment. This could be interesting.

They headed to the stadium hours later after relaxing until it was time, being let in as friends of Yamcha. 

The game started normally enough, with Jeice being the most invested. They had gotten to sit in pretty good seats, so they all got good views. Jaco sat next to Captain Ginyu and Guldo, which he had no problem with. In fact, it was kind of welcome. As the crowd cheered for Yamcha, Jaco felt something touching his hand, which was resting on his seat. He glanced down and his heart began to beat faster in his chest. Captain Ginyu’s hand was touching the tip of his own hand. Even if it probably just was where he had happened to place his hand, Jaco couldn’t deny that it made him happy. He tried to focus on watching the game, but he could barely think about anything else. Was this… really how Jaco was going to be around Captain Ginyu for the rest of their time together- which was most likely the rest of his life, unless Beerus let him off the hook? He needed to learn to collect himself better. This was going to get him nowhere. He glanced back to the game- and it was then that the hand that was touching his slid over a bit more, and took hold of his own hand. Oh! So this was happening! He had forgotten about that pep talk he had just given himself- The patrolman was melting right there and then.

For the rest of the game, Jaco tried his best to keep still for fear of Ginyu withdrawing his hand. But… no, surely he must’ve mistaken Jaco for someone else.  
Maybe Jeice? Yeah, probably Jeice.

Yamcha’s team beat the other by a landslide. Jaco had to admit, even for a stupid human sport, it still was pretty impressive how Yamcha used his technique to mess with the ball. Cheating, but it was effective.

“So that’s how they play baseball here? Where’s the flair? The interesting part?” Jeice was annoyed with the lack of pizzaz present in the human sport. He opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly stopped himself. He stared at a point across the field in the crowd, where someone was making their way down to the field.

“What is it, Jeice?” Guldo asked. He looked the way Jeice was staring, and jumped out of his seat. “Lord Frieza!” 

Captain Ginyu quickly stood up, letting go of Jaco’s hand. He almost wanted to reach up and take Ginyu’s hand again, but tried his best not to. Ginyu squinted towards the other side of the field, and was equally surprised as Guldo. 

“Wow, Lord Frieza came all the way out here just to watch a silly game? Why-” He was cut off by a sight all of them saw. Frieza, laughing. Not an evil laugh, or just a chuckle- but an actual laugh. Genuine! 

With the next sight, Burter got flashbacks. Frieza placed a small peck to Yamcha’s cheek, leaving the human in a little bit of shock. No. Not again! C’mon, he had just nearly forgotten about this! 

Captain Ginyu winced at the sight, but managed to stay calm. Perhaps it was the presence of all the people in the stadium that kept him from running that time. Or maybe it was Jaco being there. His presence was more comforting than last time he had witnessed something… unpleasant, to say the least.

“This is…! Nah, that had to be just to mess with us! Lord Frieza wouldn’t…” Guldo was shocked. Jeice only looked at the captain, concerned. Truth be told, the Ginyu Force knew about their captain’s crush on Frieza. They simply never said anything about it to spare him embarrassment. 

Captain Ginyu watched as Yamcha and Frieza left the stadium together. The rage inside of him began to bubble again, nearly spilling over and making him give chase, or at least run- but he felt someone grab his hand. Ginyu’s emotions calmed as he looked down to see the Galactic Patrolman, taking his hand. He was staring straight ahead, as if he was trying to avoid eye contact with Ginyu. 

Ginyu calmed quickly. He rounded up his men- who all except Burter were still shocked- and they all left for the apartment together. As they made their way back on foot, he never once let go of Jaco’s hand. It was nice to be able to hold someone’s hand. Nice and calming. Pacifying, even. It was only when they reached the apartment that Ginyu let go of Jaco’s hand. 

The rest of the day, instead of focusing on how happy Lord Frieza had looked with that human, he thought about that patrolman. 

What was happening with him…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok uhhhhh next chapter will be split into two parts: the ginyu force side and the captain ginyu side. ive got some ideas for this shit. also haha jaco gay he cant hold hands. hes truly a shy lil basard


	18. Possibility PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ginyu Force bounces ideas off of each other about the absence of two certain people.

Jaco had missions to do the next day, so he ended up leaving the Ginyu Force on Earth. He trusted them enough to let them loose like that. As for the Captain, he had left for a majority of the day, and only returned at nearly midnight. The day was sunny, with not a cloud in the sky. When the Ginyu Force woke up to find both Jaco and Captain Ginyu gone, the tried their best to stay calm. Jeice was the first to speak once they all realized Jaco and Ginyu were gone..

“The captain just probably went to… go investigate the human!” Jeice proposed. Burter was trying not to have an outburst, but his emotions burst and spilled over. He clenched his fists and his teeth, and shouted at Jeice. 

“No, no! This is just like Lord Frieza and the human! Damn it Jeice, haven’t you seen that patrolman and the captain?! I refuse to let this happen again, especially to our captain! We have to stop this before this gets out of hand!” His voice was loud enough to make Jeice recoil back at the sheer volume. 

“Burter, really! They held hands for the first time yesterday! What could they-” 

“They could’ve already being doing the do, as far as we know! They could be-”

“That is enough!” Recoome’s voice rang throughout the room. “We’re not doing the captain any good by sitting here and arguing about his… intimate personal life! We must support him regardless!” Burter and Jeice only stared at Recoome, quiet. Guldo was glaring at the two of them, shaking his head. “Now get yourselves together! We will await the captain’s return, and speak of none of this.” The two nodded quickly, with Recoome then grumbling about how loud Burter could yell, and going to return to his room. Guldo tugged at his pajama pants. 

“But aren’t you at least worried that the Galactic Patrolman will harm our captain? I mean… Like, arrest him or something?” Recoome turned around, looking more tired than Guldo had ever seen him look. Not depressed; just sleepy.

“Yes, but we have to trust that the captain has made a good decision. We trust his judgement in everything else. Why does that change now? Besides, he’s happy. If it makes him happy…” Recoome’s expression turned to one of a weak smile. “It makes me happy, too. Now, i’m going back to sleep.” He turned back to the room, and the closed the door behind him. 

“Is… Is the captain really happier with that patrolman?” Guldo looked at Jeice and Burter, concerned. They shrugged. Recoome was observant and all, but what had he noticed that they hadn’t? It bothered Burter to no end that he didn’t know what this was about. Recoome had said it so matter-of-fact, like it was common knowledge… but none of the other Ginyu Force members knew. Plus, the captain surely still had to be getting over Lord Frieza. Stupid, stupid little thoughts, these were. He sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and seeing what was on. Jeice sat down next to him, while Guldo went to go get a snack. Might as well stay occupied while they waited for the captain to come back.

The rest of the day was spent watching TV and cracking jokes. That was all they could do, after all. They didn’t know the area they were in, and poking around might’ve proved to be more trouble than it would be worth. So, it was watching cheesy reality TV all day. 

Jaco returned at around 5:00 PM, to which Burter interrogated him about where he had been all day. Jeice managed to get him off of the patrolman’s case, luckily. The last thing they needed was Burter as wound up as he had been earlier. After assuring him that Jaco’s alibi about being out on Galactic Patrol missions checked out, he finally calmed down. 

Nearly 20 minutes after midnight, the door to the apartment opened, and Captain Ginyu had returned. The only one still awake was Recoome, who had gotten extra sleep and was awake enough to wait for the captain. Ginyu looked tired, and was wearing clothes of a variety Recoome had never seen before. 

“Captain… where have you been?” He whispered, trying not to wake anyone up. “You know when you disappear like that, we all get worried.” Ginyu only chuckled a bit at Recoome, and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ve just been thinkin’, Recoome. I visited somewhere I didn’t think i’d visit for at least another century.” He only watched, puzzled, as the captain went back to his room, and closed the door. Before he did- Recoome had spotted something in Ginyu’s hand. Something that his instinct told him was important. Now wasn’t the time to ask questions, though. He went to the balcony, and stared out to the city. 

It was gonna be a long day tomorrow, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ik this one was rlly short but the next chapter will be pretty long! might take 2 days to do, but part 2 is gonna be fuckin good!   
> god i can't believe i started writing this shit for the ginyu force and now it's just jakyu. i am so sorry everyone


	19. Possibility PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ginyu visits home and learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a lot of headcanon! warning i guess

Captain Ginyu had been planning this for a while. To go home. But, he had not figured out a way to get there. Jaco had taken his spaceship that day- so it was his job to figure out how to get home. 

He ended up buying a capsule from a shop in the city using some leftover Zeni. A decent enough spacecraft. Luckily for him, his planet was only a galaxy away from Earth. He hoped the spaceship made by the humans would be enough for him. He took the capsule out to the field that Jaco had landed in when they had all gone to get parfaits, clicked the button and tossed it, and climbed into the ship. He set the coordinates, and set off into the sky. 

“Bye, Mama. I’ll come back one day. You’ll see me become a great soldier!” 

The very last words he had said to his mom. To anyone on his planet. He had written since then, but even then, it had been a while. But he was not coming home to say hi to everyone. While that would be a nice bonus, he was going for a tradition. To learn it, since he had been too young to learn it when he left for the Frieza Force. Captain Ginyu could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about the last time he was there, but he quickly wiped them away. No, he was grown now. No time for tears. 

The planet came into view, a grassy place of plains. Ginyu was anxious about what awaited him there, but pressed on. Landing, he noticed no one was outside- but dew was still fresh on the grass. He recalled a tradition from when he was a child- he was never allowed to play outside after it rained. Everyone must’ve been inside. He got out of the spaceship, straightening his trenchcoat out. Even after all the years he’d been gone- he could pick his house out from the identical others no problem. He remembered a specific cluster of oddly shaped trees, which were still standing there. He knocked on the door, his heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweaty. After a moment, a woman answered. The two recognized each other immediately- but it took both a moment to react. 

“Mama!” Captain Ginyu embraced the woman, with her nearly tearing up from the hug. She dragged him inside, and the two sat down at a table, one that was the same from his childhood. Ginyu’s mother was frantically trying to prepare tea for them, hoping that her and her son could catch up. She turned back to the table, letting the water boil on the stove.

“We missed you so much…! How’s my son doing?” She asked, smiling warmly. “How is the Frieza Force treating you, huh?” Ginyu felt a mix of shame and guilt wash over him. He really hadn’t visited his home planet in such a long time, or even written a letter… 

“Ah…” He hesitated before answering. “Actually, I’m the captain of an elite squadron in the Force now…” The woman’s eyes lit up. She reached up to touch his face, her thumb dwelling on his cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ginyu.” The words alone made his heart swell with pride, but the gesture made Ginyu feel a genuine comfort he hadn’t felt in such a long time. He had missed his mother’s embrace so much since he had been gone, but he’d never realized it.

The two spoke about how life had been since Ginyu had left, and his endeavors in the Frieza Force. Ginyu came to learn that his father had died from a disease of the heart. While he was sad about that, he wasn’t as distraught as the news should’ve made him- at least, that’s what he though. He was hesitant to tell his mom about the entirety of his career. The frog, dying, Tagoma, dying again… He didn’t wanna worry her. He ended up keeping quiet about it all for the time being out of fear she might panic. So, after around 3 hours of talking over tea, and him changing from his trenchcoat to an outfit his father had owned, he mustered up the courage to ask about what he came for. This was his own mission to complete, in a way.

“Mama, about the real reason I came home…” Bonyu gave Ginyu a sympathetic look, sensing the change of tone. “I need to learn how to properly court someone.” His mother dropped her tea mug onto the floor, it shattering into pieces as she quickly jumped up. Ginyu looked to the porcelain bits on the floor, wondering if any had gotten onto the carpet nearby. 

“You’re…!” Bonyu covered her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged her son tight, letting her joy overcome her. “Who’s the lucky one? Shorny? Frieza?” Ginyu thought back to Jaco, and wasn’t sure how he was gonna explain this to her. But, if it meant learning the correct way to do it, he’d tell her. 

“No, his name is Jaco. He’s a Galactic Patrolman.” She frowned, tilting her head at him. 

“How did you meet and fall for a Galactic Patrolman while working in the Frieza Force? Is there something you’re not telling me, Ginyu?” Dang. Even as his mother aged, her ability to tell when he wasn’t telling the whole truth was still spot on. He should’ve thought this through better…!

With that, he explained it all to her. Being resurrected by the Dragon Balls, his leader being watched by a god, his many “adventures” since being brought back… He smiled fondly as he thought of some of these, while others, not so much. When he was done, Bonyu could only stare at him in awe of what her son had been through during his absence. He had wanted to get into this? To join the Frieza Force and accidentally get turned into a frog? She sighed, and rubbed her temples, looking back up at her son. He was nervous, all right. Bonyu figured that he hadn’t intended to tell her everything, but it was good that she knew now. 

“All right, but i’ll only tell you this once. I trust your judgement of this ‘Jaco’ guy, but if he hurts you, I promise i’ll come over there and-”

“No, Mama! He wouldn’t!” The sincerity in his voice caused her reconsider. 

“Okay, fine! Now, here’s how…” Ginyu was surprised about how lengthy the explanation was. Well, okay. Around half of it had been her lecturing him on proper etiquette he’d known already, and general information. He knew what he was doing, he was grown! Ginyu supposed that no matter how old he got, he’d always be her son, his mother’s little boy. 

“...And don’t forget this. You give this to him when you feel your bond is at its strongest. Only then will your courtship be blessed. Understand, Ginyu?” He nodded profusely, taking a sack with something light in it from her. He stood up from the table, with his new information in his hand along with the sack. He apologized for leaving so soon, to which his mother waved it off and wished him good luck with his relationship. It made Ginyu blush just to think of calling it that…! He was still upset over Lord Frieza, but he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere with Jaco if he didn’t take a chance. Even so, he now knew how to court properly. He didn’t have to use it on Jaco if it didn’t end up working out. Something inside him hoped it would, though.

He couldn’t leave just yet, though. There was someone else he had to go see. At least to confirm she was still alive. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she had somehow had gotten herself killed- not to say he wouldn’t have been sad. He recognized her house by the oddly colored windows, which had been a project they’d done as kids together. They painted their windows different colors, but Bonyu had made him clean his window. They laughed about how mad his mom had been at him for painting the windows for days after that. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

“...Ginyu?” A girl answered, and Ginyu realized the armor she was wearing looked familiar. Had she…? No, he would’ve noticed. The armor she was wearing was similar to that of the Frieza Force.

“It’s nice to see you again, Shorny!” Captain Ginyu smiled, watching the girl glance down to the sack in his hand. 

“Ginyu, I know we used to be childhood friends and all, but it’s not like that!” She pointed at the sack, “I have a girlfriend, you know!” He quickly shook his head, embarrassed. 

“N-no, this is for someone else! Wait, I mean-” Shorny’s eyes widened, and she grinned, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him inside. She sat him down on a couch, and excitedly waited for her to tell him who it was. He hadn’t meant to tell Shorny about this at all! He’d just wanted to say hi and leave, that was it! “Shorny, I don’t know if I can tell-” Someone stepped into the room from nearby door, catching his eye. He quickly identified them as a Brench-seijin. 

“Jeice?!” He shouted, quickly jumping up upon getting a good look at the person. 

Bewildered, they shot a glance at Shorny. “Shorn, who’s this? I don’t think i’ve ever seen him.” Wait, so that wasn’t Jeice? Did they just look similar, or were they related somehow?

“Ah, Dools! This is an old friend of mine, Ginyu! He was drafted into the Frieza Force when-” Ginyu abruptly snapped out of his shock and interrupted Shorny.

“I wasn’t drafted, I wanted to join, and you know that.” 

“You would willingly work for the evil emperor?” The Brench-seijin was giving Ginyu a dirty look, and a chill ran up his spine. While this wasn’t Jeice, they sure could be as intimidating as him. But, he had to stand his ground. 

“Of course! Lord Frieza is my leader, and i’d follow his orders until I die!” Ginyu shot back. Shorny quickly came inbetween the heated glances being exchanged, and nervously laughed. 

“Now, let’s not get into any arguments, i’d like you two to be on good terms, y’know?” She gestured to the Brench-seijin. “Ginyu, this is my girlfriend, Doola! We’ve been together for around… 2 years, I think?” She smiled at Ginyu, but her expression quickly faltered seeing his reaction. 

“Normally, I would kill anyone who would dare insult my lord,” Ginyu turned to the door, turning his back to Doola. “But, since you are Shorny’s partner… I will allow this to slide.” He hissed. Shorny could only watch in disbelief as Ginyu left, and climbed into the ship. She chased him outside, even as Doola yelled about the tradition of the morning after rain. She ignored Doola, desperately trying to get Ginyu’s attention as he began to lift off in the ship. As the ship took off the planet’s surface, he lamented not being able to have a good interaction with Shorny after all those years. Only one loaded comment was enough to set him off, however. It was too bad, really. Doola could’ve been nice, but that was just how it was going to be. He clutched the sack harder in his fist, remembering its purpose. This helped him calm down a bit, thinking of when he would finally get to use its contents. 

He tried to calm down best he could as he traveled back to Earth, hoping that he would know when to use the sack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fuck dude. sorry for the late updates but i've been drained recently! but now we're back on track and good to go!!!  
> tomorrow: uhhh tbh im not sure. i always say that but fr this time


	20. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burter, Jeice, and Recoome collect intel.

The summer was quickly drawing to a close, yet the air was still warm and the leaves still green. However, this didn’t stop the pollen of fall from coming early. It was then that Captain Ginyu learned he had an allergy to it, and ended up being confined to his bed from coughing fits. None of the others were allergic- Jeice, Burter, and Recoome had grown a tolerance for pollen due to being used to something similar on their home planets, while Jaco and Guldo were just impervious overall. But even then Captain Ginyu didn’t allow his soldiers a moment of rest, even when he was out of commission. Jeice and Burter woke up one humid summer morning to Captain Ginyu yelling at them to get up, between coughs. This got their attention.

“You t-two! I need you to-” A brief pause for clearing his throat. “I need you to observe Lord Frieza and the human… one last time. Then, we will h-head back to the ship and conclude our stay here.” 

“Captain, are you sure?” Burter asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and wrapping himself in his blanket. 

“Yeah…” Ginyu rolled over in his bed, to the wall. “I just need one more time to confirm this. Then we can go back.” 

They all agreed to have Guldo and Jaco stay back and look after Captain Ginyu, since they weren’t sure if allergies were contagious. It was mostly to be safe, Ginyu supposed. Jeice, Recoome, and Burter were to go out, locate Lord Frieza and the human if they were together, observe, and return with their findings before nightfall. Captain Ginyu made sure to let then know there would be punishment if they came back empty handed.

The trio headed out using their scouters to find Lord Frieza, dressed in their usual undercover gear. They located him on the boardwalk where him and the human had been earlier; They found him at an ice cream stand around halfway down the boardwalk. The human was with him, as expected. The three took cover in a nearby store, watching them through the glass. However, one thing was most noticeable about their lord this time.

He was wearing clothes. Earthling clothes.

“Hey, look!” Burter pointed to the two, who had just gotten ice cream. Frieza wasted no time digging into his- He had noticed that nearly everyone who didn’t live on Earth loved the food there. To be fair, it was good. 

It was then that the human offered a bite of his ice cream to Frieza, to which the icejin obliged and took a bite. Wasn’t that supposed to be a romantic gesture?! Burter couldn’t really say he was surprised, though. He turned to Recoome and Jeice, who looked disappointed in a way, but not surprised. 

“We can’t tell the captain about this, he’ll surely lose it-” He was silenced by mJeice holding his hand up to Burter. 

Jeice shook his head at Burter, and sighed. “Burter. I know that one time you spied on Lord Frieza and the human, you saw something you didn’t want to see, or something like that. But that doesn’t mean you can hide things from the captain! He told us to gather intel and report back, and we’re going to!” Burter and Recoome only looked at Jeice, watching as he turned around and walked out of the store. They followed him in silence, trying to both avoid Frieza’s line of sight and Jeice’s line of sight. He was right- Burter couldn’t hide everything from Ginyu. No matter how much he wanted to spare his captain from un ugly truth… He couldn’t deny that he felt guilty about it. Not only that, but Ginyu probably already knew. 

Recoome didn’t want to face punishment from the captain, especially on a subject he knew Ginyu was sore on after they had observed Yamcha and Frieza previously. On the walk back home, he wondered. While Ginyu was sad over Frieza, he was curious about how he felt about that Galactic Patrolman. They’d held hands, after all. Shared a parfait, too- Recoome had seen it out of the corner of his eye. They’d been on missions together, and Jaco was even taking care of him right now. If the captain really was alright with Jaco, then he was content. 

They arrived back at the apartment at late afternoon, with Captain Ginyu napping and Guldo offering to take the news to the captain when he awoke. 

“What did you guys see, anyway?” The four-eyed alien asked.

Burter went to speak up, but Jeice beat him to it. “Something we…” He looked at his teammates, seeing the worry in their eyes. “Something we shouldn’t tell the captain. Tell him we couldn’t find their power signatures.” Guldo merely shrugged, and nodded. 

Captain Ginyu ended up forgiving his men. While he didn’t normally do this, he felt bad for not having conducted the intel himself, even if he was sick, so he cut them slack. At the end of the week, everyone packed up their things, and prepared to return to Frieza’s ship once more. While Earth had been fun in a way, it was time to go back. Jaco made sure the apartment would stay paid for while they were gone if they were ever to return, and they set back off to the ship in Jaco’s ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmfgghh yall is gonna love next chapter oh mygod. youre gonna love it. im going to die   
> also? another thanks to skins for the idea in this chapter  
> p.s ginyu having allergies is just me being salty abt having allergies most of the year tbh


	21. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco is put in a compromising situation.

They’d returned to the ship in the early evening, and luckily Frieza had not made it before them. If he found out his men had been sneaking around behind his back again… Not even Beerus would’ve been able to stop the fury that would follow. The Ginyu Force was just glad to be back on the ship, and not have to deal with Frieza’s rage.

They also soon learned Captain Ginyu was still a bit under the weather from the Earth pollen. As soon as the Ginyu Force and Jaco all arrived onto the ship, they moved him to the dorm. Ginyu needed what rest he could get. Jaco was told to tend to him for at least a little bit, until the rest of the Ginyu Force could make sure that everything else on the ship and the other soldiers were okay and in order. He could at least do that; he’d been doing it for the last 2 days, anyway. 

Jaco sat on Jeice’s bed, checking a few things from a tablet he had gotten from his room. Yep, he would have to go on patrol in a couple days. Damn. Here he had thought his vacation would be extended, but work was creeping up on him again. At least this busywork didn’t look to be too hard. If he was still an elite, it would’ve been much more difficult. “That’s what happens when you fail to report time alteration, though…” Jaco thought to himself.

“Jaco.” Ginyu spoke from the other bed, startling the patrolman at the sudden sound. He got up from Jeice’s bed, and stepped over the Ginyu. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Ginyu didn’t answer- he just reached up to Jaco, and pulled him close. The patrolman found himself completely immobilized as the captain pulled him into the bed, not letting go of him. It was then that Jaco realized, no, this wasn’t a romantic gesture… He was being used as a plush! Just something to hold onto as Ginyu slept!

...Okay, he wasn’t complaining. He’d never gotten to be so close to Ginyu, and this was certainly something he wouldn’t be able to get any other time besides when Ginyu was tired. But, he had things to do- no matter how blushy this made him, Jaco had to get up. He attempted to pull himself from Ginyu’s grip, but it was much too tight for him to wiggle out of.

He considered saying something, but figured Ginyu was too tired to even respond. He’d barely responded to Jaco’s wriggling, only mumbling something and hugging him a bit closer. Well, looks like he was going to be stuck here for a while. Jaco figured he might as well get comfortable. He drifted off to sleep in Captain Ginyu’s arms, thinking about if he would ever do this again.

When he awoke, Jaco was the only one on the bed. A quick glance at the clock on a table showed it was already morning. Ginyu was already up, changing from his pajamas to his battle armor, facing away from Jaco. The patrolman couldn't help but admire Ginyu’s looks, really. He was really… pretty. It was almost a shame he never got to see him shirtless more often, he thought. Then, Ginyu turned around, much to Jaco’s surprise. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” He said, watching as the patrolman quickly sat up on the bed. 

“Y-yeah! And you’re… feeling better! Not to mention, you’re...” Jaco paused. He had to restrain himself from saying something he’d regret. “Busy, I see! I’ll leave you so you can, uh, change!” Watching Ginyu change felt weird and voyeuristic, but Jaco liked seeing it. It would be rude to stay for it, though. Weird, too. He slipped past Ginyu, who only watched as he ran out of the room and down the hallway. Jaco felt his face warming as he ran to his own room, and slammed the door once he made it. How…? Why…? How had that just happened?! 

He hated that he hadn’t gotten to stay with Ginyu longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im aboutta fall asleep so short chapter ajsksjdl  
> it was supposed to be way more fuckin gay but dm me for the ideas i had lmao ;)
> 
> next chapter: freezy deals with feelzy


	22. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeice calls a meeting of the Ginyu Force Advanced Guard.

Within the week, Ginyu recovered from his allergies. Jaco, however, had not recovered  
from what he had seen. He began to avoid Ginyu, in order not to bring back the memory of him shirtless and say something he knew he’d regret later. It had happened before, so he wanted to make sure it didn’t happen again! If he was open with his feelings, and Ginyu rejected him, well… Jaco wasn’t sure what he’d do. So, he kept to himself and was mostly out on small missions throughout the week. Better to not take the chance. But, that wasn’t the biggest concern on anyone’s mind at all.

“I call a meeting of the Ginyu Force: Advanced Guard!” Jeice commanded to the other members of the Ginyu Force, while Ginyu was out doing paperwork for Frieza. The others were perplexed as to why the second-in-command had called a meeting on such short notice, but they figured it must’ve been important. The group gathered into the common room, careful to shut the door and keep everything quiet, on Jeice’s orders.

Jeice brushed a lock of hair out of his face, then began. “This meeting will be to discuss… Recent changes that have been noted.” He paced around a table as he spoke. “You three have noticed them too, right? At least the ones concerning Lord Frieza?” The three shook their heads, causing Jeice to slam his fist down onto the table. “Damn it, you guys! I know we’re all busy, but pay attention! Lord Frieza’s the one who brought us all together! I know we’re worried about the captain and the patrolman, but Lord Frieza is the one who we’re all ultimately serving! We should be worried about him personally, not just if he’s fucking the human!”

Guldo looked at Burter and Recoome, stunned. They gave the same stare back to him. Jeice put his hand to his forehead, groaning a bit, but taking a deep breath. “Do I need to go over them for you? Or is somebody going to at least try and guess what’s happening?” 

“Lord Frieza is forming a relationship with the Earthling.” Burter said, his voice trembling ever so slightly from both what he had witnessed of the two, and his fear of Jeice’s anger. He had reason to think this for a long time- but now that Jeice had brought it up, he was faced with the reality once more. This wasn’t just a one time thing- Frieza had been showing interest in this human for a much longer time than he typically cared about anything besides conquering, and had even gone to stay with him for extended periods of time. 

“Thank you, Burter! Thank you for trying!” He threw up his hands dramatically, then crossing his arms. “But, no. That’s been obvious forever. I mean the change in his ki. Even my scouter has picked it up!” He pressed a button on the scouter, to which it beeped. He took it off, and displayed it to the trio. “See? It’s picking up Lord Frieza’s power right now, and it says he’s even stronger than before- and he hasn’t been training, either. This is assuming he’s supressing it, too. So, there’s only one thing that’s changed recently that could be causing this change in him…” He gestured out to the three.

“The… human? But, there’s no way a human could sway the heart of our emperor. He’s just a human, and a weak one at that!” Guldo responded, causing Burter to flinch at his words. Well, he might as well tell them now.

“Actually…” The others looked expectantly at Burter, awaiting his response. “He could’ve done it. I think he has already, anyway. I… I saw them kissing when I went to spy on the human that once.” Jeice quickly pointed at Burter, but couldn’t say anything. His mouth hung open, but no words came out.

“You what?! You never told us about this!” 

“I couldn’t! It would get out to the captain eventually, and he’d be…” 

“Heartbroken.” Recoome finished. “At least you were hiding it from all of us at a good cause, but we really could’ve used this information sooner.” 

“But didn’t the captain say that the human told him that him and Lord Frieza were just friends?” Guldo asked.

“They must not have wanted anybody to know about it! It would put both Lord Frieza and the human at risk within their social circles, I suppose…” Jeice placed a hand to his chin and began to pace once more. “So this has been going on for longer than we initially thought.” 

Burter leaned back in the couch he was sitting on. “I think it’s even longer than just that kiss, really. There’s build up before that kind of thing, right?” Guldo snickered at that.

“How would you know, Burter? You’ve never kissed anyone!” 

“Maybe I have, you don’t know! Shut it!” Burter’s face flushed red, and he quickly turned to Jeice to wait for his response. Jeice was trying to hold back a laugh, too. 

Within the moment, the four had forgotten about what they were talking about and the topic had turned to jokes about Burter and his love life, which he wasn’t pleased about. Little did they know, the topic of their conversation before was headed to Earth after a trip to a sun, and he was about to do something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit y'all remember this in red currant? what happens next? it's aboutta get fuckin lit  
> next chapter: shit i rlly should finish up for now so we'll draw the curtains on jakyu for now so friecha can be a focus again


	23. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ginyu does something big.

While the Ginyu Force laughed about Burter’s romantic affairs, (which went a little deeper than they anticipated) Frieza was headed to Earth for a very specific reason. In fact, it was the very one they were talking about before they had gotten sidetracked. But, before long, the door to the common room opened, to reveal a very out-of-breath Captain Ginyu. 

“Men! I have a proposal for you!” He stood in the doorway for a moment, before running over to his teammates. They only looked at him, weirded out by how frantic his behavior seemed. “We should head back to Earth! I’ve heard reports that Lord Frieza may have headed there for another visit!”

“But weren’t we just there…?” Guldo asked, sighing. “Why do you wanna go back?”

“Research, of course!” Ginyu beamed at his men. “Just one more time, since this seems to be a very important trip for him. I heard it from one of the others that he’s going there to have a serious talk with the human!”

“But don’t you remember what happened the last time Lord Frieza caught us in his business? If it weren’t for that human, we would’ve been…” Jeice trailed off, fidgeting nervously. He didn’t like the way this was going. But, when the captain set his mind to something, it was set. There was little to no chance they weren’t about to go to Earth. 

“No matter! This is for the good of the Frieza Force, men!” Ginyu’s excuse held up perfectly. He had an ulterior plan, one he’d been considering for a while. Now, it was time for execution- even if the simple thought of the outcome made him want to crawl under a rock and never come out. He had to be stronger than that! He was the mighty Captain Ginyu, not a lowly foot soldier! He had to be prepared for anything! “We’ll have to enlist the help of Jaco to get us there, however.”

Luckily for Captain Ginyu, Jaco had just been lounging around in his room, and agreed to take the force to Earth, but only for a bit. Certainly not a whole day. As they arrived, Jaco noted the snowflakes falling from the sky. It’d been a while since he’d seen this phenomena on Earth- but it was something he didn’t enjoy. Too cold, and he didn’t particularly like the cold. As the Ginyu Force climbed out of the ship, he watched Captain Ginyu turn back to him.

“Y-you’re not coming?” 

Jaco shook his head. “I don’t like the cold weather. I’ll wait for you guys to come back.” He began to pull down the top of his ship when Captain Ginyu jumped back up onto the ship, taking Jaco by the hand, causing him to jump a bit.

“But you never know, right? Maybe we can get you some warm clothes, patrolman. Perhaps we can find some cheese for you, too. We might as well grab the essentials while we’re here.” Ginyu said. Fair enough for Jaco. The group began the trek into the city, with Jaco and Ginyu still holding hands. After a while, they stopped around 5 minutes from Yamcha’s.

“Captain, i’m picking up Lord Frieza’s power from a building nearby.” Recoome spoke up. 

“From a building? It looks like we won’t be able to check in today, then.” The Ginyu Force quickly all turned to Captain Ginyu, who had changed his mind much faster than any of them had thought possible.

“Why not?” Burter asked.

“Simple; it’s much easier for us to get caught if we’re not in the open. If Lord Frieza and the human were out, we could watch them from a distance. However,” He put his hands on his hips, and looked dramatically into the distance. “If we get caught looking into windows, it’s much more obvious what we’re doing, right?” The force nodded in unison, unquestioning of Ginyu’s decision. Jaco, however, was not so pleased.

“We came all the way out here for nothing?” He stammered, squinting his eyes at Ginyu. 

“Well, no-” Ginyu began to answer, but then stopped mid-sentence. He briefly recollected himself, and began again. “We should head back to the ship, since there’s nothing else to do here- unless you all want to go back to the city instead.” Burter and Jeice nodded, with Recoome and Guldo following. Jaco only crossed his arms, but reluctantly nodded. Might as well get something out of this, even if that thing was just spending time with Ginyu. It wouldn’t be too bad, would it? 

The group headed back to West City, stopping at a few stores and picking up some supplies and luxuries with Zeni Jaco had brought and allowed them to use. On the way back to the ship, Jaco and Captain Ginyu walked side-by-side together, Ginyu waiting for his moment to execute his plan. He had been putting it off until the last moment due to nerves, so now was his last chance.

“So, uh… pretty cold out here, right?” He awkwardly tried to strike up a bit of a conversation, to which the patrolman sighed.

“You say that, but you get to wear a warm trench coat! I only have my Galactic Patrol uniform, which isn’t exactly the warmest…” 

“Then take this, why don’t you?” Ginyu fished something out of one of his pockets, his heart pounding in his chest and his face warmer than the trench coat kept him. He pulled a cloth from the pocket, a magenta scarf with a gold pattern on it. Ginyu reached down and tied it around Jaco’s neck. He smiled and when he met Jaco’s eyes, he froze up. Both identified an emotion they were uncertain of in the others gaze. Their eyes locked for only a moment, but it was enough to cause them to both look away and quickly keep walking. 

The ride back to Frieza’s ship was silent. Jaco and Ginyu were too awkward to say even a word to each other- and the rest of the Ginyu Force had seen the exchange go down, and each was trying to put it together in their own heads about the implications. Captain Ginyu, however, was the most embarrassed. He had meant to tell Jaco what that scarf meant! The significance! He had completely tapped out once he’d see Jaco’s cute expression of awe once he put the scarf on, though! Ginyu silently cursed the patrolman for being as cute as he was, but it couldn’t be helped.

After the brief Earth visit, Ginyu excused himself to the Ginyu Force dorm. He needed time to think about his next action- how not to get so nervous around Jaco anymore. It frustrated him, but it was a necessary evil. He had to get better at talking to him, otherwise he’d never stand a chance. He’d have to tell his men about his feelings, for they could help him. He absolutely detested the thought of it, though. While he cared for his teammates- He’d really only ever emotionally revealed himself to three people, and he liked it that way. But, it had to change. For his own sake.

Jaco only returned to his room, and laid down on the bed, taking off his boots and gloves. His fingers traced the seams of the scarf, noting the careful handiwork that had gone into the stitching. This scarf was definitely handmade, no doubt about it. But… why had Ginyu given to him in the first place? Why did he have it on him, anyway?

Questions raced through Jaco’s mind as he settled under the blankets of his bed and drifted off into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch its my bday tomorrow also: hnffgdhshhhh check out my tumblr (friecha.tumblr.com) for some fucking posts that are about to get posted pertaining to things related to this chapter :)  
> next time: friecha i swear. i promise


	24. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ginyu talks with Whis.

The tensions between Jaco and Ginyu didn’t exactly ease up, at first. Days passed with minimal contact between the two. Jaco wasn’t a complete wreck around Ginyu per usual, but Ginyu was this time around. He found himself unable to forget his mistake in not telling Jaco about the scarf, so he attempted to forget it best he could. Ignorance was bliss, after all. It was when Frieza had messaged Ginyu and told him that he was going to be attending a party (an important one, so he should show up) that he saw a way to distract himself further. He had been informed that the God of Destruction would be there, so he was allowed to be there without Jaco anyway. They’d keep an eye on Frieza and his men rather than the Galactic Patrolman having to. So, he rallied up his men, and they took some spaceship pods to Earth.

At first, nobody noticed they were there at all. Not even Frieza or Yamcha. Only Whis had noted the presence of the 5 outsiders, even though they all stuck out like sore thumbs compared to the relatively normally-adjusted others at the party. He said nothing, though- the angel found it a smidge more interesting to see someone recognize them. But, maybe he could do a little bit of getting to know them by himself...

Captain Ginyu scanned the party for Frieza, to greet him properly, before hearing a loud screech. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!” Ah, it was Vegeta’s wife. Ginyu remembered her from both the previous party and his meeting with her on Namek. Bulma, was it? No matter- she was directing her attention at Lord Frieza and his human, who was busy trying to explain the situation- before Vegeta saw Frieza and yelled, too.

“YOU’RE MARRIED?!” Oh, right. That necklace… Lord Frieza had told him to think nothing of it, and so he didn’t. Now, however, it was starting to creep back into his mind the implications, and a sharp pang interrupted his thoughts. He flinched a bit, causing Jeice to ask Ginyu if he was ok. Ginyu gave him a mindless, dismissive response as he sat down at an empty table nearby, falling into a downward spiral of his own thoughts. It was only when he felt a tap on his shoulder that his focus was broken. 

“Hm?” He looked up from staring at the ground to see a godlike being in front of him, one that seemed vaguely familiar. Wait! No, it couldn’t be…? This was the angel he had met years ago! The one… with… the God of Destruction… Ginyu suddenly felt sick to his stomach. One wrong move and he and his men were done for- wait, where were they? He glanced past the angel to see his men far, far away at a different table. They were afraid of divine power, too…

“You are Captain Ginyu, correct?” The angel pulled a chair out from the table and sat beside Ginyu. “I’m Whis. You may remember me from our first meeting around 4 years ago.”

“Yes, that’s me.” He did his best to keep his nervousness under wraps. “I remember.” The angel smiled at Ginyu.

“Why so glum? Your lord is over there enjoying the festivities.” Whis gestured toward the landing Frieza and Yamcha were on, while Yamcha continued to explain the situation to his friends. “Why not join him?” Ginyu could tell that Whis was not truly concerned for his well being- his tone was more one of amusement. That much was obvious, given how nonchalant he was. 

“...Why do you ask?” 

“Because there’s a change in your energy from our last meeting… Almost like you’re unsure of something?” Whis chuckled a bit, and Ginyu was taken aback by this. Sure, he was a god- but how had the angel noticed his energy? Hell, how had his energy even changed?! 

“Is your faith in Frieza wavering, perhaps?” The angel watched as Captain Ginyu took a quickly defensive stance. 

“Of course not! I would serve Lord Frieza until my dying breath!” Ginyu asserted, clenching his fists. While he was upset over the developments of Yamcha and Frieza’s relationship- he didn’t ever want to stop working for Frieza. Not now, not ever.

Whis smiled wryly at Ginyu before speaking. “Then why aren’t you with him, serving him right now? Or at least, at his beck and call, hm?” Ginyu looked down to the ground and twiddled his thumbs. 

“I don’t have to be, I suppose.” Bullshit answer, but he hoped that it would suffice to dismiss Whis for now. Luckily for him, it was not his response that drew Whis away, but Beerus himself.

“Whis, the food is done! Get over here before I eat your share!” With that, Whis stood up from the table and bid Ginyu farewell, but not before throwing in a remark.

“If you’re unsure, perhaps you should do some soul searching in space, then. It seemed to work out for your lordship!” Ginyu didn’t have time to think about what that meant. He didn’t have time to even consider it for that time being- he was going to go grab his men from that other table and talk to Lord Frieza. Whis was right, in a way. He should be at his lord’s ready, no matter his own emotions. As he marched over to the table where the rest of the force was enjoying steak, he cursed himself under his breath. Emotions were hard. He didn’t like them. He much rather preferred the distraction of the Ginyu Force to having to deal with things.

Frieza ended up speaking to the Gods before Ginyu could get his men over to him, so he just sat with the force and tried to push the interaction he’d just had out of his mind. 

When Frieza left the party, so did Ginyu. They departed back to the ship without much hassle on the part of the coordinates and space pods. Captain Ginyu was almost beginning to forget what had happened in his drowsiness (he’d eaten quite his share of food) but was snapped awake by the thing he encountered once he made it back to the ship. Jaco, standing at the landing bay entrance. His hands were on his hips, and he looked displeased. Captain Ginyu noted he was still wearing the scarf, though- which caused the memories of before to come back. He hoped he wasn’t blushing- but quickly disbanded the thought once Jaco began speaking.

Before any of them could explain why they’d gone out, they got the usual earful from Jaco about what would happen to them all if Beerus had found out Jaco wasn’t there. It hadn’t mattered this one time, but Jaco hadn’t known that. 

After a small explanation and a half hearted apology, the Ginyu Force began to unpack their leftovers from the party and return to their quarters. Before Captain Ginyu could leave, though- he felt a tap on his arm. He turned around, and saw the patrolman fidgeting behind him. He was tugging at the scarf, clearly nervous- just that simple quirk caused Ginyu’s heart to skip a beat. Jaco looked up, with an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

“Can I talk to you in private, Ginyu? There’s something I wanna address.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck guys its happening


	25. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ginyu and Jaco come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt proofread at all im tired and i havent written romance in 4 years legit. just a precaution

The two went to Jaco’s room to have their discussion. Jaco had insisted on it being away from the rest of the Ginyu Force, which Ginyu didn’t like, but the tone of Jaco’s voice coerced him into it. Whatever this was, it was important. The patrolman sat on his bed, and Ginyu took the chair from Jaco’s desk. 

“So. I’ve got a couple questions…” Jaco crossed his legs on the bed and tugged at the scarf a bit. “Mostly regarding this scarf.” Ginyu’s heart began to pound in his chest even faster than before. Now he’d have to tell Jaco about the meaning…! There was no way out of this one, unless he lied- which he wasn’t sure about.

“Why did you just have this with you? I’ve never seen you wear anything other than your uniform or trench coat, so…?” Ginyu buried his face in his hands. His face was so warm, he knew Jaco could tell something was up. “Plus, it’s handmade, isn’t it?”

“About that…!” He laughed a lil bit to try and ease his thoughts, but Jaco’s lack of reaction made Ginyu feel fear. He hadn’t felt fear this intense in such a long time… To think such trivial romantic affairs would cause him distress like this. “I had that for a very specific reason, actually-”

“That would be?” 

“It’s…” He sighed, took a deep breath, and looked Jaco directly in the eyes. “It’s a sign of courtship from my home planet.” The patrolman sat, blank faced for a moment, and then recoiled back onto the bed. 

“C-courtship?! You? Me?! That means…!” A smile spread over Jaco’s face, and he jumped off the bed. “You like me?!” He turned to Ginyu, who could hardly believe it, with a wide grin. 

“Y-yes. If it’s alright with you, i’d like to begin a relationship with-” He was interrupted by Jaco grabbing his hands, and pulling him from the chair. For a little guy, he sure was strong. His eyes were shining, and a deep blue blush was spread across his cheeks.

“Of course it’s alright with me! You have no idea how long i’ve been waiting for this!” The patrolman let go of Ginyu’s hands and excitedly bounced around. 

“You were waiting for this?!” Captain Ginyu had to restrain himself from yelling.

“Well, not exactly.” Jaco scratched the back of his head absentmindedly and looked away. “I kinda wanted to tell you first, but beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose!” 

There was a brief moment of silence, with Ginyu thinking about that. Jaco had really been considering this… how long ago? He could ask, but the captain felt that would be somewhat rude, like he didn’t trust Jaco. The atmosphere had shifted so quickly, Ginyu almost felt like laughing. 

“So… does this mean we’re… dating?” Ginyu twiddled his thumbs while Jaco danced around the room excitedly, but he paused once he heard the captain’s question.

“If you want to, I suppose so! I’m not opposed.” 

“O-okay! Then it’s settled!” 

“Yep!” Jaco responded, smiling at Ginyu. “I gotta tell Tights about this! And Bulma, and everyone back at HQ!” He rushed out of the room nearly as fast as he was speaking, but not before stopping to give Ginyu a peck on the cheek before he left in a hurry. 

That… had happened fast. But, Ginyu was glad he had gotten it done. He didn’t have to worry about it anymore, and… his boyfriend (even if he was embarrassed to admit it, his heart skipped a beat just calling Jaco that) was adorable as ever. He could even hear Jaco cheering as he ran down the hallway.

Mustering up all of his energy to shake off the shock of the small kiss, Captain Ginyu made his way back to the Ginyu Force dorm room. He planned on just taking a nap, as the whole thing tuckered him out. He came into the room, closing the door behind him and sighing- only to see the entire Ginyu Force waiting for him, sat down in a semicircle.

Jeice was the only one who spoke. “Did you at least smash, captain?” 

Captain Ginyu made sure Jeice was getting to cleaning the hallway their room was in, and then went back to the rest of his men. As he disrobed and climbed into his bed, they only looked at him.

“Are you feeling sick again, captain? Your cheeks are redder than when you were ill before.” Burter asked.

“No, Burter. I think this is just the beginning of something good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so fucking sleepy rn you guys aksnskdnf  
> fun fact: around 1/4 of the dialogue incthis chap is based off of a thing i will never publish. anyway idk what you can do with that info but there you go


	26. Gave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ginyu asks Frieza some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guest chapter from my friend SkinsT! this made me cry several times in the morning when i got it. like i was halfway through eating a bagel and i couldnt do it i was so distracted lmao

Despite finding love elsewhere, and despite knowing that Frieza was in the best possible hands that could’ve ever gotten hold of him, Captain Ginyu was bothered by one thing and one thing only:  _ Why. _

Why had his Lord chosen someone so far beneath him? A lowly human whose power level wasn’t even close to a power level that he could deem ‘acceptable’.

And yet, his Lord Frieza had one day gone to a party, spent five days there, getting to know this human, continued to see him for years afterwards, and then one day out of the blue, said human had stated that yes, they were indeed in a relationship.

Captain Ginyu couldn’t get over it. He couldn’t let it go. He  _ had to know  _ why Frieza had chosen someone like Yamcha as his partner.

They were on the main ship at present, heading off on some business to check out a new world to see if the resources on it were worth anything. It was one of the rare times that Frieza himself had travelled with them, rather than simply letting his men do it. Ginyu heard him say that it was because he sometimes got a bit of cabin fever, being on Earth all the time. That part, the captain could understand - his lord was born and raised in the stars, so it was only natural he didn’t like to stay in one place for very long.

If anything, Ginyu was surprised that he had stayed as long as he did on Earth in the first place, even if he was dating now. 

The thought still made the Captain wince.

Ginyu wanted to find some closure, if only because he had found love in another. He didn’t want his relationship tainted by his lost love for Frieza. That was why he had mustered up all of his courage and went to the main room of the ship, where his Lord was located. 

“... what  _ is  _ it with Earthlings and shiny things?”

Ginyu paused in the hall from where he could hear Frieza talking - he was obviously on the phone with his human, who had laughed at the comment.

_ “I dunno. I guess we just like pretty stuff?” _

“A simple desire for a simple race,” Frieza teased.

_ “So says the one who likes gold bracelets for his tail~”  _ Yamcha teased right back, and Ginyu was about to run in and yell at the human for his insolence before he heard Frieza say with humour in his voice, “oh, be quiet.”

_ “Speaking of, look!”  _ Ginyu peeked into the room and saw Frieza floating in front of the communications screen, and Yamcha was holding up a shiny purple bracelet,  _ “Puar picked this out for you when we went shopping last. What do you think?” _

“Oooh~” Frieza’s tail swished in the air, “I look forward to wearing that.”

_ “I’m glad you like it!”  _ The human smiled,  _ “I’ll see you in a week?” _

“See you later,” Frieza smiled and waved as the communication ended, and the icejin flew back down onto the ground. Ginyu watched as he did… his Lord always looked so pleased whenever he finished a call with his partner. The Captain steeled himself, and knocked on the edge of the door as he came in, “Lord Frieza, may I have a moment of your time?”

Frieza turned to look at his associate with a blink, “I do not mind, though I was expecting a report from the Ginyu force in two days, not now.”

The captain shook his head, “this… is not about a report, my Lord. This is a personal matter.”

“Oh?” the icejin turned to face him fully now. It was very rare that Ginyu ever needed to discuss anything of a personal nature with  _ him.  _ If anything, he had his team for that. The five were ridiculously close, after all, but it made their teamwork flawless, to which Frieza had always liked. Efficiency and power was what made the Ginyu Force his top squadron, and why he had asked for their return when he himself had been resurrected.

“Close the door, then,” Frieza offered, to which Ginyu did. He walked over to where his Lord was and stood beside him. The icejin had turned to watch him, and waited patiently for the Captain to say what was on his mind. Frieza could tell that whatever it was, it was causing Ginyu some grief.

“It concerns your partner, my Lord,” Captain Ginyu offered softly, and when Frieza narrowed his eyes, he went on to say quickly, “it’s nothing bad, I promise! I just…” he looked out into the stars from the window, “I just… wish to understand something.”

“Go on…” the icejin folded his arms, but his expression remained neutral.

“The truth is, sir…” Ginyu rubbed his arm with some nervousness, “I have begun a new relationship of my own, you see. However, I want to find some… closure… for something else before I pursue the relationship further.”

“Oh?” Frieza wasn’t exactly privy to the relationships of his men, but he knew that the Ginyu force members were single, except perhaps Jeice and Burter. Frieza wasn’t a fool, after all, those two were closer than friends.

Ginyu, on the other hand, he had never known to have any kind of relationship. Knowing him, he would’ve flaunted his love around like some kind of disgusting virus, so to him, it was unusual to see the normally exuberant captain so subdued. As much as Frieza complained internally about how ridiculously showy they all were, as long as they got results (and they did,  _ always)  _ Frieza wouldn’t have cared if they fought in leotards and tutu’s. 

“My Lord, for the longest time…” Ginyu found this very hard to talk about, but he knew, for Jaco’s sake, that he had to, “I hoped that you would choose  _ me  _ as your lifemate…”

Well. That was something. Frieza blinked at him, his eyes widened slightly.

He wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with people having ‘crushes’ on him or falling for him. He was well known to be extraordinarily powerful, full of class, and beautiful. He did not expect Ginyu to have fallen for those charms. He had been but a child when they first met, after all. 

If it were anyone else, Frieza would have laughed in their face and called them a ridiculous fool. Ginyu, on the other hand, he did not. Instead, he simply answered him truthfully.

“Why did you never ask?”

The answer caught Ginyu off guard. He looked down at the icejin with great surprise, “my lord?”

Frieza sighed, “Ginyu, before you met me, before most did, when I became of adult age, due to my genetics, my father would often ask me if I considered choosing a person to procreate with,” his tail lashed with some irritation, “it was annoying, frankly, and he stopped soon after, but the concept of dating, breeding, and all the rest, was something I had no patience nor any taste for.” He looked up at the Captain, who was watching him intently, “I would not have been upset had you had asked, however, I must confess I would’ve turned you down regardless.”

“Oh…” Ginyu somehow expected that, but it didn’t stop the weight on his heart, “may I ask why?”

“You may,” the Lord replied, “while I consider you to be my most valued subordinate, along with your team, you are not someone that I find to be attractive. It is really that simple,” he looked up at Ginyu, “and I feel that it would’ve been the height of disrespect to both our business relationship, AND you, had I simply used you as a tool to procreate with, should I have desired such a thing.”

Ginyu’s eyes widened at that, “w-wait, my Lord… I’m… your most valued subordinate?”

Frieza looked amused, “I didn’t ask for Zarbon or Dodoria to be resurrected alongside me, did I?”

“No… no you didn’t.”

“Exactly,” the icejin folded his arms and curled his tail in the air to lay around his feet, “I consider yourself and your force to be by optimal team, and as their leader, I hold greater respect for you than my other subordinates. Among other reasons, that is why, even if you had of asked for my hand in courtship, I would have declined the offer politely.”

It was, truthfully, more than Ginyu could’ve expected from his Lord. Many times, he had expected that if he had’ve revealed his feelings to Frieza, he would’ve been disgusted and demoted him on the spot. He did not know that King Cold had attempted to set his son up with partners in the past.

He suspected that this change was brought on by the human he was involved with. 

“Thank you, my Lord,” Ginyu offered softly. While it hurt, his heart felt more at ease knowing that Frieza would’ve been far more considerate than he imagined.

“If I may be so bold as to ask, then…” it was now or never, “... what was it about the human Yamcha that drew you to him so?”

Frieza blinked at the question and peered up at his Captain. Ginyu was clearly nervous about asking such a private question of his Lord, to which Frieza was glad for (he hadn’t forgotten his place) but it was also a question that the icejin found himself asking himself every now and then, too.

It had taken some time to figure out the answer, and he smiled.

“He  _ gave,  _ Captain.”

Ginyu blinked, “gave?”

Frieza chuckled at the response, “in the past, with all of the others who had ever tried to pair bond with me, there were expectations attached to those pairings a mile long,” he looked up at Ginyu, “even if it were you, there would still be so many restrictions and expectations to follow that I simply had no desire nor intention of ever being inclined to do.”

“But with Yamcha…” the icejin closed his eyes as he smiled. He remembered their first meeting, and the five days they had first spent together, “Yamcha expected  _ nothing  _ from me. The most he ever wanted to do was talk to me, not as the tyrant of the Universe, but simply as someone else who was alone at a party they had no place in.” Frieza opened his eyes and watched as they came closer to the planet they were due to investigate. It was blue, like Earth.

“Yamcha expected nothing but gave everything. He told me about himself, he didn’t cross lines, we ate, we drank, and for the first time in over a hundred years, I wasn’t thinking about the planet trade, killing the saiyans, anything except how this weak little human could make me  _ laugh.”  _

Ginyu knew from that alone, that was why Yamcha was so special, but his lord continued on.

“Of course, he then proposed to me without even knowing he did it with this,” he tapped the lustrous chromium necklace around his neck, “though to him it was merely a sign of friendship. From then on it was more of the same. Yamcha just liked having me around, and I slowly found that I liked having  _ him  _ around, too.”

They both watched as they landed near the planet, and some space pods flew out to go to the surface of the blue sphere.

“More and more, I grew to enjoy his company and the freedom I felt. With Yamcha, I had no burdens of dealing with Beerus’s threats, being chained to him, or trying to figure out what the hell to do with a bunch of planets I could no longer rule over,” he clenched his fists at that, but they slowly de-tensed as he spoke further, “I could simply be…  _ me.” _

Ginyu hadn’t known the burden on his leader’s shoulders when he had returned, bound to Beerus’ commands and being watched by the gods. Being chained to their whims must’ve been exhausting for Frieza - that much he knew. What he didn’t know was that Yamcha provided him with such a break from that.

Ginyu honestly felt somewhat mollified as he realised that Yamcha had taken very,  _ very  _ good care of his Lord without even realising just how much he had done to ease the burdens and stress of his leader. How very much that weak little human had done for him…

It was becoming clearer, now, why Frieza had fallen for him so deeply.

“Yamcha accepts everything about me, so quite frankly,” the icejin snickered, “even though he knows that he basically asked me to marry him five days after knowing me, well…” he eyed his Captain with a playful smirk, “I will tell you in the strictest confidence that I  _ do  _ plan to marry that Earthling.”

“O-Oh,” he had not expected Frieza to confide such a detail in him, and so he smiled brightly, “you honour me in telling me such a secret, my lord! I will not tell anyone.”

“Good, or I’ll have to kill you~” Frieza snickered as he turned to go and get some wine for himself. He poured two glasses and came back over, “now then, Captain,” he held one up, “do tell me about who won  _ your  _ heart, hmm?”

“W-well, um…” he accepted the wine glass with a thank you, and despite Frieza’s protests, he drowned the whole thing.

“... are you  _ that  _ nervous about telling me?” The icejin could only say as he stared at the taller male.

“It’s just, well,” Ginyu was blushing now, “it’s not someone you might expect.”

“Right, and I’m about to marry someone whom  _ everyone  _ expects,” Frieza pointed out with deep sarcasm. 

“Ah, right,” his lord had a fantastic point. He took a deep breath, and admitted it out loud, “it’s Jaco, my Lord. The Galactic Patrolman.”

Frieza looked slightly surprised at that. An unusual choice, he figured, but then again… “I see.” he sipped his wine, “well then, I wish you the best of luck. Don’t convert, or I will kill you.”

“T-that won’t happen, my lord! I will serve you until I die!”

“Good, then you know the rules about relationships under my force,” Frieza waved his hand, “keep it discreet, and  _ please  _ don’t have too many crying infants on the ship.”

Ginyu’s face turned magenta, “w-we’re not that far along yet, my lord!!” He had only just started!

Frieza couldn’t resist a snicker at that.

They stood in companionable silence as Ginyu fetched more wine (to which he drank slower this time) as they watched several ships go back and forth from the planet. After a while, Frieza finally spoke up.

“Do you feel better, now?”

Ginyu blinked, as at first he wasn’t sure what he was talking about, and then he realised… did he feel better about his doomed from the start potential relationship with his Lord? He found that he did.

The feelings he had… he felt he had closure now. He knew why it wouldn’t have worked out between them, and he knew that what Yamcha had given his lord… was something that no one other than one scraggly human just so happened to be lucky enough to be able to give.

“Yes. I thank you deeply for your concern, my lord.” Ginyu bowed to him, to which Frieza merely smirked, “good. I do not want my top associates to be wallowing in hidden despairs.”

The pair finished their wine, and the Captain bid his Lord good night. He left the chambers, and although it had been painful to hear what he had heard, his heart felt so much lighter now. And when he thought of Jaco… there weren't any clouding thoughts anymore of his Lord or the feelings he had once had. 

It would take more time to heal completely, but Captain Ginyu felt happy now. Happy that his Lord had found someone to give him the peace he hadn’t known Frieza needed.

And happy for himself, for being able to start the next chapter of his life without the burden of his past crush haunting him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my news! i have no idea whats goin on next chapter oof  
> in other news! i'm still postin art on friecha.tumblr.com


	27. Stealth Mission II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaco and Captain Ginyu encounter a familiar villain during a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like writing anything ever hfdkjhlgdbgjk

The excitement of Ginyu’s confession was nowhere near lost on Jaco. He told Tights right away, and she had been proud of him for not panicking as Ginyu had told him of the meaning of the scarf. Bulma hadn’t offered much comment, only remarking that Jaco should watch out if Ginyu ever tried to switch bodies with him and there was a frog involved. He had heard bits and pieces of something involving a frog, but he still needed to learn the full story behind that… 

However, it wasn’t long until he was required for another mission. His little vacation had come to an end, albeit one Jaco was disappointed about. He had wanted to spend some time with Ginyu, but work always came above all else, a fact he lamented. He contacted HQ about what the mission would be; only to be met with a reminder of something he had completely forgot about. A group of space pirates he had previously “dispatched” had reformed, and who at the helm of their operations but one of the former lackeys Jaco had neglected to arrest the last time? Luckily, the Galactic Patrol had dismissed it as the underling slipping away rather than Jaco’s own fault. But now he had to once more had to infiltrate their base and put a stop to their operations. The last time he’d stopped Rroza’s forces rather easily. But this time, it’d definitely be much more difficult due to the fact they most likely knew his face. This had to be a true stealth mission, rather than the pseudo-brute force he had used last time with Ginyu’s help. As soon as the patrolman remembered the last time he had done this, he got an idea. One that would most likely backfire, but in the moment it sounded good.

“You want me to go on a mission with you?”

“Yes! It’d help me significantly! It’s a stealth mission to infiltrate a base of space pirates.”

“...This is sounding really familiar, Jaco.”

“It’s really important, though! Please?” Jaco had been begging Ginyu to come with him on the mission for a while, under the guise of needing help. It was bound to be tough, after all. While his true intentions were more like spending time with Ginyu, (albeit in a not-so-ideal way) he also didn’t want to chance death. If he was captured by the space pirates, well… they’d most likely torture him, if not kill him outright. 

Ginyu sighed, and gave in. “You’re lucky you’re cute and i’m not busy, y’know that?” He turned from a wall of screens containing information on Frieza’s empire and how certain missions were going, and looked expectantly at Jaco.

-

Jaco’s ship landed on the same planet as they had infiltrated some time ago. It looked identical as it did back then, with even the entrance hatch to the base being in the same place, as far as Jaco could tell. The two peeked down the hatch, hearing the hustle and bustle of lackeys passing through the hallway below. 

“How are we going to get through that?” Jaco whispered to Ginyu, bewildered by how the empire had grown since they had last seen it.

“We wait for an opening, and sneak in. I can’t do a body swap without that many people around and aware.” Ginyu replied. Jaco sighed, and they waited until the sound of footsteps and talking faded down the way. They slipped into the base, Ginyu closing the hatch behind them. The interior was crumbling away, but looked as if an attempt was at least made to preserve it every once and awhile. This had been the place where Rroza had walked, (or, floated) and now it was a playground for his empire to continue. Justice would have its way that day, though- Jaco was sure that he and Ginyu could get the job done!

...Or, at least he hoped so.  
In exploring and sneaking around the base, they found a guard in what appeared to be some sort of break room, asleep. The two worked out a plan, having seen panels over most doors indicating some sort of identification lock. Ginyu grabbed the guard by the back of the neck of the armor he was wearing, and dragged him to one of the locks, holding him up the camera. There was a brief whirring noise as the identification system processed the image through the camera, then a rapid, sharp and high pitched beeping began to wail from the camera. It beeped twice, and then a red X appeared on the monitor.

“Well. That doesn’t… look good.” Jaco was about to halfheartedly laugh, but was interrupted in his thoughts by Ginyu dropping the guard and grabbing him by the arm, pulling him away from that door with an almost instinctual quickness.  
“No way that’s good. We have to get out of here.”

The two quickly rounded a corner, pressing themselves against the wall to avoid detection. It was then that a loud siren sounded throughout the base, followed by an intercom announcement.

“INTRUDERS DETECTED. IDENTIFICATION LASERS ENGAGED.” 

With that, bright red lasers surrounded the two on both sides, littering the hallway they were in. Ginyu grabbed for Jaco, pulling him closer, having noticed a laser forming behind the patrolman. Jaco’s thoughts and emotions blurred together as Ginyu pulled him close, him completely forgetting they were on a very important mission. In that moment, all the patrolman could process was Ginyu having pulled him close. His mind went to a different place than the dangerous place he was in then.

“Oh, so you’re going for it now?” Jaco asked, offering a smug smile to the captain. “Well then, who am I to turn that gesture down?” Jaco placed his hand on Ginyu’s cheek, and drew their faces closer, finally ending in a small, short kiss.

As he pulled away, Jaco saw that Ginyu’s expression was completely smitten. The realization then struck him- that was not the point of that gesture. In his blushing stupor, Ginyu’s grip loosened on Jaco, and the patrolman fell backwards right into a small field of lasers. He fell flat on the floor, groaning from both pain and embarrassment. 

“INTRUDERS IN CORRIDOR 12. PROCEED TO CORRIDOR 12.”

Jaco quickly got up and grabbed Ginyu’s arm, dashing through the hallways of the base blindly in an attempt to escape, as they luckily had gotten out fast enough to avoid confrontation. This was his fault- but he could not dwell on that for long. Now, it was fight or flight. Flight was more Jaco’s style. 

“Ginyu, c’mon! We have to get out of here!” He stopped by a small group of cargo, and dragged Ginyu behind it. “Ginyu! Hello, is anyone home?” The captain’s unresponsiveness worried the patrolman, but before he could shake Ginyu, Ginyu’s hands reached for his shoulders and tugged Jaco towards him. Before he knew it, their lips met again. This time, it was certainly not as chaste as the first kiss. Jaco’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, it was beating so rapidly- but Jaco was the one to pull away again, this time for much needed oxygen. 

“Whoa.” Was all Jaco could sputter out. Ginyu’s expression one of satisfied pride as he turned to peek out from behind the cargo. 

“Let’s go, Jaco. The control room for the base should be nearby. This place is familiar.” 

The patrolman quickly shook his head and tried to clear it of the thoughts racing through. “A-ah, right. Let’s do this.” He did this best to flash a confident smile at Ginyu, who reciprocated with the same expression. The two nodded, and quickly ran down the corridor to a large, steel door. There was no kind of lock to the door, but a button on the side. The two looked at each other, unsure of what was to come. Ginyu pressed the button, and the door slowly opened to reveal a room full of monitors, machines, and a strange statue by the main monitor.

A man in a chair swiveled around at the sound of the door, smirking at the two. He was tall and lanky, with high status armor and a large lock of hair tied back. This was him, the man they had seen before.

“Moci! You are under arrest by the Galactic Patrol for piracy and continuing Rroza’s empire! Come quietly!”

“Ah, a Galactic Patrolman and a Frieza Force member? What brings such polar opposites here?” Moci grinned. “I thought suicide missions of any sort were forbidden in both your lines of work.” He stood up from the chair, and flipped his hair from his shoulder to his back.

“Polar opposites, hm?” Ginyu stepped forward, and looked Moci in the eyes. “Actually…” He held out his hand and fired a small ki blast in Moci’s direction, to try and threaten him. “Him and I are more alike than you think. We’re both here to stop you!” 

Moci quickly dodged the ki blast by jumping back, clenching his fists with the sudden recognition of the two. “I remember you two now…! You bastards are the reason I was humiliated! I’ll make sure no trace of you remains after this!” The expression on Moci’s face was one of complete and total anger and hatred, his teeth tightly clenched into a scowl. 

“A.D! Get them!” Moci cried, and the large statue Jaco had noticed came to life, to reveal it was not a statue at all, but a man. He was tall and hooded, clad in metal armor and sporting a broken horn that crowned the hood. His cape flashed as he quickly moved towards Jaco, and he threw a punch at Jaco’s head. Ginyu moved to help Jaco, but was grabbed by Moci, the space pirate chuckling. “ Don’t forget about me!” He teased, his gaze full of malice. 

The patrolman bent backwards in just the nick of time as the blow’s impact brushed in front of his face. A.D threw another punch to Jaco’s head, to which he dodged once more while he slowly backed away, attempting to get distance. The flurry of punches continued regardless, leaving Jaco to the defensive. Finally, A.D threw a punch that resonated with the strength of a peerless warrior, one that had power to rival even Bulma’s punches. Without thinking, Jaco grabbed A.D’s forearm, and with all the strength he could muster, lifted and threw the pirate over his shoulder with one quick movement. The impact of A.D hitting the ground was loud and rang throughout the room, along with a groan from the dazed villain. Jaco struck a quick pose triumphantly.

Ginyu attempted to hit Moci strike after strike, but the other kept dodging every attack a second ahead of the captain. He stopped, and looked at Ginyu. “Oh, tired, are we? Already?” The slightly ragged breathing of the captain was something Moci was clearly taking enjoyment in, the superiority of his speed angering Ginyu. The Body Change technique wasn’t going to work again- Moci had most likely figured out a way to dodge it from last time- so all he could do was go on the offense rather than strategize. 

“I haven’t even broken a sweat yet, and you’re both shaking in your boots already? You were the two to take down Lord Rroza? He was even weaker than I thought! Now, I, Moci, will-” Moci’s monologue was interrupted by a sharp yelp from him. He spun around to investigate, only to see Jaco grabbing Moci’s long ponytail and yanking as hard as he could. “W-what are you doing? Let go, you moron!” 

“Ginyu!” The captain’s attention directed from Moci’s almost-hilarious expression to the patrolman. “I’ll hold him here, you attack!” He nodded, and with overwhelming power, Ginyu rammed his fist into Moci’s gut, causing the space pirate to sharply inhale from the sudden impact. He quickly fell to the ground as Jaco let go of his hair. 

“Oh, you’re tired already?” Ginyu taunted, laughing at Moci on the ground.

“I haven’t even broken a sweat! You’re as weak as I thought!” Jaco covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. The two loomed over the villain, laughing at his expense. Then, the patrolman grinned and reached for his gun holster. “Now, we, Ginyu and Jaco…” The two struck a pose together, clearly having fun with it- and pointed their respective weapons at Moci. Ginyu charged his ki, and Jaco charged a shot on his gun.

“We will defeat you!” They yelled in unison, firing their weapons with the utmost of perfect timing. A brilliant blue and purple light filled the room, and the impact of the blast sent Moci flying through the wall behind him. The two looked at each other, and nodded. Ginyu jogged over to the impact sight and picked Moci up by the arms, hoisting the defeated alien over his shoulder. 

“Galactic Patrolman #34 Jaco reporting in, do you read?” Jaco pushed one of the buttons on his radio, and attempted a call. “Requesting backup to arrest stragglers of Mission S.P.”  
A garbled, yet understandable and deep voice responded. “Copy that, Squad 2 headed your way for assistance.” A goofy smile spread across Jaco’s face, and he jumped up in excitement. Finally, he never had to deal with this particular group of space pirates again! Not only that, but he had gotten to do something that made his heart flutter in his chest…! A successful mission overall was definitely going to do good on his report to the Galactic King.

“Good job, Jaco.” He turned around to see Ginyu beaming, not even remotely bothered by the dazed guy hanging over his shoulder. Jaco hadn’t doubted Ginyu’s physical strength, but… well, he couldn’t exactly describe how that made him feel, but it was certainly some kind of way.  
“Ah, thank you! This wouldn’t have been possible without you, though! I honestly doubt I would’ve been able to win, even if I used to be super elite!” 

Ginyu chuckled. “Perhaps if you keep showing results of a mission like this one, you’ll be a super elite again in no time.” The sentiment of the statement was honest and true.

 

The two delivered Moci to the Galactic Patrol HQ, and by the time they got back to Frieza’s ship, it was notably late. No one roamed the halls, and most of the lights on the ship were dimmed. It was then the two parted ways at the loading bay, saying their respective goodbyes and the like. Jaco quickly rushed back to his room on the ship, and buried his face into his pillow as soon as the door was closed. He had really done that! It had all happened! His excitement over the successful mission (in more ways than one) kept him up until the early morning hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never ask me for anything ever again also don't fucking look at me hfjdfhgdlalkj  
> ok now that we're over that huge writers block. i've got plenty more ideas for this fic!  
> it's not gonna have the same update schedule as pre-summer, tho ^^'


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza has a proposal. (Literally.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while but i wasn't too sure where to go with this until i just put on my big boy pants and got it done. here's to hopefully having more inspiration for future chapters!

A few months had passed since that mission. Frieza had left Earth and returned to his ship to work- Destroyer Duty with Beerus wasn’t necessary for a while while the deity was awake, anyway. Since then, Jaco and Ginyu had been more or less too busy to meet up and talk too much, only having short and quick conversations every once in a while. When Frieza returned to the ship, the Ginyu Force had much more to do than when he was on Earth, so their workload had grown heavier since. With every mission he was sent on, Ginyu felt no hesitation in his heart that this was (probably) the happiest he had been in a long time. He had nothing to worry about, not with his crew, Frieza, and Jaco at his side. At least, in the long run. 

That day of summer began with Ginyu starting from bed in a cold sweat. A shorter term issue pressed him frequently- more and more nightmares about his life as a frog. As ridiculous as it sounded, the distressing dream of being trapped in that useless body for so long haunted him. He had to take a moment to collect himself, not noticing that the rest of the Force was staring at him from their own beds. 

“That nightmare again?” Asked Burter, worried. Ginyu sighed and nodded, to which the crew began to try and reassure him that he’d never have to go through that again, not with them at his side.

“Captain…” Jeice moved from bed slightly to try and comfort Ginyu, but was waved off.

“I’ll be fine! Besides, if I was as powerless to let a nightmare get to me, well... I wouldn’t be the captain, would I?” He smirked, trying to force away the panic that had overcome him. While not particularly sure he was alright, the rest of the Ginyu Force chuckled nervously at the remark. With that, they began to get up and get ready for the day’s missions and tasks. 

It was a fairly tame day, the only major things needing to be done being management of resources and allocating troops to occupy certain planets. Beerus had gone back to sleep, so now was a prime time for Frieza’s work to resume. Easy enough stuff for him- though it seemed that he had gone to visit Earth for a while. Whatever he needed to do on Earth wasn’t anyone’s business. With Yamcha around, Frieza wasn’t going to get into too much monkey business. The Saiyans and the emperor had called a truce, in a way. More like just not getting involved with each other unless completely necessary, which both parties were more than ok with. At the end of the day, the universe wasn’t being completely destroyed- which went over well enough with most. 

When Frieza returned the ship briefly that evening, the last thing the Force expected was a summon into the command center. They all headed there after the day’s duties were done and they had already begun to unwind, changing into more casual Earth clothing. Frieza stood staring out the large glass window into the expanse of space, paying little notice to the 5 soldiers shuffling into the room and standing in formation. 

“You called us here, Lord Frieza?” Ginyu spoke up.

“Yes, I did. I have an announcement to make. However, it will not leave this room. I have entrusted you five with this knowledge only. If I hear anything else about it aside from you, I’ll kill you.” He turned around the Force with a smug, proud expression on his face. “That being said, I have come to a conclusion with my human, Yamcha.”

Similar thoughts went through the head of most of the men. “My human?” What did that mean? What could possibly be so important it wasn’t to leave the room? The captain had nearly wondered the same thing, only to recall their previous discussion. “I will tell you in the strictest confidence that I do plan to marry that Earthling.” Frieza’s words suddenly made slightly more sense, and rang with an air of reassurance in his head. This was happening, no matter how he felt about it. He didn’t feel a pang of sadness when he came to the realization, though. 

“The meaning of this necklace has been known to some since I first wore it, five days after meeting that Earthling. In my culture, it is a symbol of bonds.” Frieza reached to touch it. “Marriage, simply put. Yamcha gave it to me after only knowing me for less than an Earth week. Now, I have returned the favor to him.” 

The room fell slightly hush, before Recoome spoke. “That’s great, Lord Frieza! I knew there was something special about this Earthling from day one!” 

“We should throw a wedding party! This can’t just go uncelebrated!” Jeice chimed in.

“I could do decorations, or cooking, or invites, or…” Burter began to list off things they’d need to do for a party.

“Ooh, maybe we could do a performance of the Dance of Joy! The special version, even!” Guldo insisted. 

“Yes, the Dance of Joy seems like a great start to a celebration! What do you think, Lord Frieza?” 

“No.” The icejin stared his men down, silencing them. “This is the exact reason this stays between us. I don’t want any celebrations or parades. I simply wished for you to know that the human is here to stay, no questions asked.” The Force was disappointed by this. Their whole thing was to be over the top, but whatever Frieza said would go. 

“Can we at least bring wedding gifts?” Captain Ginyu wanted to congratulate his lord in some way.

“As long as it’s discreet.” Frieza’s tone warmed as the men began excitedly talking about what kind of gifts they should get the emperor. It was no surprise to them that Yamcha had been chosen- he’d gotten this far, anyway. To have won the heart of the universe’s most malevolent was something they had never expected from a human. That was, until Yamcha. 

Frieza was happy, so they were happy. That was all there was to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnd this one felt kinda short but we're past this! next chapter: training for new moves?! frieza isn't the only one that powered up!


End file.
